Zero's Return
by Hikaru Matsumi
Summary: Zero's fate has been altered by the power of the mother elfs time warp. He must now protect the future and uncovering his past. Can Zero and Vent stop Serpent and Model W. Or will Zero fall to his dark past and be killed by an old foe. VentxAile ZeroxLevi
1. The begining of somthing new

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is Megaman…or Rockman…only Capcom ltd. Does ok?!

00000000000000000000000000000

**On the descending remains of Ragnarock**

After the battle against Dr.Wiel, Zero was in no condition in moving around. After all, if you had to fight large chucks of Ragnarock's core on a madman who transformed into what some people would call a 'Rampaging Behemoth' you would be more than exhausted. For Zero, it was worse, most of his systems were failing.

"Heh, so this is it...this is how it ends." Zero muttered as Ragnarock starts to enter the atmosphere. Right after he said that an alarm went blazing in his ear piece.

"**LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEM FAILING.PREPARE FOR SYSTEM-WIDE SHUTDOWN!!!**

"Great….this is perfect…can this get any better?" Zero muttered sarcastically

"No…..Do...not lose hope Zero." A mysterious voice calls out.

Half dazed, Zero used the last of his strength to try and find out where that voice came from and to his surprise….

"The Mother-Elf?! But how!?"

"It…is…not your time to be lost from this world Zero…"

"What are you talking abou—wah?!" But before Zero could finish his sentence the Mother-Elf emitted a bright light which blinded Zero which rendered him incapable of sight.

"What's going on?!" Zero shouted

"Zero……you have a destiny…to fulfill…" The Mother elf responded.

"Tsk, Where have I heard that before?"

But before the Mother elf responded Zero was interrupted with a landing that would kill a normal human. That is, if what he landed on was a metal floor. But instead of that Zero landed on grass.

"Ugh….my head………...Wait a minute!" Zero said as he checked the area that surrounded him.

"A forest?" Zero said with a hint of surprise in his voice

"Am I in area Zero? That is the only are with vegetation….but this much?"

But in the middle of thinking Zero quickly turned his attention to a semi-loud explosion and what sounded like a boy screaming.

"Great…I just wake up and yet danger can still find me" Zero sighed as he dashed into the forest.

"Well at least my life support is up and running…"

00000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile in the middle of the forest a 'certain' boy just flew off a cliff and straight into the ground.

"_Vent! Vent! Oh God Vent, If your alive say something!"_ Was all you could here from the boy's ear piece.

"Yeah…I'm ok boss I'll live" Vent answered back

"_Good, Now deliver that package to the rendezvous point befo-" _ The man on the other line was interrupted by what sounded like plasma discharges.

"Boss! Are you okay?!"

"_I'm fine now go deliver that package! NOW!"_

"Alright fine! Now where is that package!? Vent shouted

Vent started looking around franticly until he found that the package had left it's container and started floating.

"There it is!" Vent shouted with accomplishment

Of course he was greeted with several gun chocking and a very demanding voice that yelled out…

"FREEZE!!!"

"WAHH!" Vent immediately threw his hands into the air.

"Don't shoot! I'm just a transporter delivering a package!!!"

But to no avail the two guards still had their weapons raised.

"Wait don't shoot, lower your weapons!" Came out a more _feminine _voice. But even though it was feminine, the guards still lowered their weapons. Then a woman, no older looking than Vent came from behind the two.

"You said you were a transporter, correct" Questioned the women

"Yeah…and you must be the Guardians!"

"Yeah. We were investigating that explosion. Was that you?"

"Yeah. We were attacked by Mavericks and..."

A sudden tremor tore through the ground. The group turned around to see a massive robotic snake had them cornered. One of the Guardians simply stared at it in disbelief.

"What the hell? Where did that come from!?"

The guardians whipped out their rifles and began opening fire, which had as much effect on the massive creature as pebbles. One Guardian kept firing as he backed up.

"Damn it! Prairie! Get out of here! Grab the biometal and go!"

The snake shifted as it tackled one of the Guardians and slammed the other one in the chest with its tail. As much as she hated to leave he allies behind, she had little choice. Vent moved to the side of one of the guardians.

"Hurry we've got to get out of here! If that giant snake wants the package then leave it behind! It can't be worth risking your life!"

"But...Sis wouldn't just...she made that. I can't just leave it behind!"

By this time the mechaloid had just moved in spiting range for the kill.

"Great! I can't fight this thing alone!" Vent cried out.

At that time, the package floated over towards Vent

"That maybe the case but together we can stop this threat."

Before Vent had a chance to say anything, he felt a rush of power and he disappeared in a bright light. When he emerged, he was clad in a suit of blue and white armor with the arm cannon mounted on his right arm. Without even given a second thought Vent charged his 'Mega buster' and released the stored energy in a large plasmic blast causing a small explosion on the mechaloids head which caused it to retreat.

"Wow…this…power, it's amazing! No wonder you where risking your life for it!" Vent exclaimed while grinning.

Meanwhile Prairie was shocked…in a good way.

"I can't believe it! He merged with the biometal! He's a chosen one!?

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile back with Zero…He felt like he was wondering aimlessly.

"This can't be area zero…it's too unfamiliar."

sigh "Usually Ciel would give me leads on where to go…Where is she anyway?" Zero complained while messing with the radio frequency.

After Zero was done complaining he had felt a small tremor and heard an explosion (It's was vent not the snake)

"Well if I were Ciel right now I would tell myself to head for that explosion. Well if it's an explosion there has to be some people who set it off."

And with that Zero ran towards the direction of the explosion.

00000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Ok it's author time…this is only my second fic…my first is a Naruto/Bleach crossover which is in a Naruto forum (Go figure) And this is my first mega man related fic so I may not be that good. So read and review………Oh! I am open to suggestion but as long as they are small and don't change the story line.


	2. All hell breaks loose!

00000000000000000000000000

We now return with Zero dashing through the forest in search of answers to what's going on.

"I should be near the area of where that explosion occurred. Man I hope I'm not going to regret this."

After Zero was done talking to himself there was another tremor which caused him to stop and take cove behind a large stump.

"Damnit what's going on out there?" Zero shouted

Of course wanting to know what happened, Zero looked over the stump and to his surprise he had found that mechaloid that had been causing all the trouble. And to Zero, it looked like the mechaloid was in combat with what Zero thought was…

"X?! That can't be! Elpizo destroyed X's original body to obtain the power of the Dark Elf! And I destroyed copy X! What's going on!?

But instead of going out in the middle of the battle and create a scene and most likely getting someone hurt, he decided to see how the battle would end.

"_If this is going to end how I think it is, this 'X' should take down this thing without a problem what so ever"_ Zero thought to himself

00000000000000000000000000000000

And just as Zero predicted the boy in the X armor had brought down the mechaloid and won with only a few scratches and bruises.

"_Now it's time to find what the hell is going on" _Zero thought as he revealed himself to Vent by getting up from the stump he was hiding behind

"Great! Just what I need another maverick!" Was all that Vent said upon seeing Zero

That alone caused Zero to be taken back. One was because he was well known as a hero. The second reason was because he thought this "X" would recognize him.

"Yeah right…me? If I was a Maverick I would have killed you a long time before. But now is time for me to be asking the questions!" Zero said as he charged towards Vent and slashed with his Z-saber but missed purposely which caused Vent to lose his balance and fall. Zero grabbed Vent by the neck and lifted him into the air.

"Now answer me! How did you get this form! Clearly you're not X because he's dead!

Before Vent could say anything he reverted back into his human form. This caused Vent and Zero to say in unison…

"HUH?!"

"I believe I am responsible for his transformation…" Model X said as he floated towards Zero.

"_Something isn't right about this…Is he X? This presence of his feels like X's…but that's impossible…The X I know is dead…he shouldn't be here let alone be a floating piece of metal. Last I checked, X had a body…but then again certain things happened before in the past that can lead me to believe that this is X…" _Zero thought to himself.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Model X."

"Oi, Model X! Are you sure you should be talking to this guy" Vent said to model X which irritated Zero a little.

"Yes Vent…I feel that he can be trusted"

"WAIT! X, you don't remember me at all!?" Zero shouted at Model X

"No I can't say I do. A large sum of my memory has been erased. Why? Should I?"

"Oh no…after all we did fight side by side in the maverick wars, the Elf-Wars and hell you even help me save the world by a power crazed madman named Wiel!!!"

"I think he's a little irritated…" Vent whispered to model X

"No kidding little boy!" Zero snapped back.

"Hey! My name is Vent!...Hey I didn't catch your name before."

"The name is Zero…" Zero replied back.

"And if I may suggest, we better get a move on before more mavericks come." Model X interrupted.

"He's right…They've never presented me a problem before but if more come in the size as that last one we could be in trouble."

"Wait! You were spying on me?!" Vent shouted with a large sum of surprise in his voice.

"Yeah…That's why I said before that if I were a maverick I could have killed you before you destroyed that mechaloid. But that's not the issue at hand right now is it? Right now we have to retreat because another set of mavericks might come and toast our ass!"

"Gotcha!" Vent shouts as he grabs model X and yells out…

"ROCK-ON!!!" And with that, Vent transformed into the blue armor that Zero had witnessed before.

"Okay…Vent…Do you have any idea on where to go?" Zero asked

"Well if I remember correctly…there's a trans-server a little way to the east."

"Well then let's get going!"

000000000000000000000000000000

After ten minutes of hacking, shooting and slashing everything that returned fire, Zero and Vent finally reached the trans-server room which was filled with about four guardians, a scientist and a fuming mad girl which was the same age as Vent. Vent finally broke the silence by saying…

"Hey I'm your transporter. I've got the package right here. Hey, you might wanna go get Prairie and your friends. They're back in Area A-1."

"What!? Prairie's in trouble!? Come on boys lets go save her!!!" And with that the guardians left with a hurry.

"Wow they seemed worried about her" Vent said with a surprised

Meanwhile the scientist known as Flueve just stood there shocked.

"Amazing, you've merged with the biometal. Ah, what am I prattling on about? I'm glad you got here safely with the package."

"Vent, you should learn that looks aren't every thing you know. But judging by the looks of that girl I would suggest you would run." Zero said while sighing.

"Wha?" Before Vent could finish his sentence the angry girl known as Aile has the look like she was going to kill him.

"VENT!!!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS!?!?!? When I heard that you and Boss were attacked by mavericks I thought---"

"Gah! I almost forgot about him! Excuse me mister have you seen another transporter that has red clothing on and has blond long hair!?"

"There's another one out there Vent?" Zero cut in

"Yeah! His name is Giro! So mister have you seen him?!"

"No. You're the first to make it here." Fleuve responded

The trans-server's radio turned on. A Guardian's voice came through.

_"Hey! Good news! We found them! We're taking the injured back to headquarters."_

"Hold up! Have you seen another transporter? Apparently, we lost one." Fleuve replied to the Trans-server radio

_"No, we...hey! What the hell? There's smoke coming from Area B! It's under attack!"_

"What!?" Vent and Aile shouted

"Probably another maverick attack…" Zero muttered

"Why are you so calm 'Zero'?" Aile snapped at him

"Listen, when you've seen as much action and violence as I have, you have to keep your cool because if you panic, you lose focus and if you lose focus you get killed. It's as simple as that."

Both Vent and Aile gulped.

"I'm sorry mister but I'm going to hafta borrow the Biometal for a little while so I can save Boss and stop the maverick attack in the B Area!"

"Are you insane!? You're putting the biometal in danger again? No! I won't allow..."

"_Fleuve! Let him go!"_

"Prairie! You of all people know how precious the Biometal is! "

"_Please let him go. He's more than capable of fighting off the Mavericks...Vent...you risked your life for me even though you didn't even know me. I trust you, okay? I'll clear it with HQ. Now go help Giro!"_

"Yeah...thanks Prairie."

Fleuve nodded.

"Alright then, I'll just head back to headquarters and provide support from there."

Fleuve stepped into the trans-server and was gone.

"Hey Zero you coming with me" Vent asked

"…"

"Zero?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry I let my mind wander sometimes. But I heard everything and yes I'm coming with you. It seems that those mavericks after this 'Biometal' or how you call him: Model X."

Both of Vent and Aile head tilted with the same thoughts in their heads.

"_He lets his mind wander! So much for the '_when_ you've seen as much action and violence as I have, you have to keep your cool because if you panic, you lose focus and if you lose focus you get killed' speech!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: And that wraps things up for today! Sorry if you Zero fans didn't get to see Zero in his 'Glory' but I promise to let him have more of the action so bear with me! Oh and I have a big surprise for all of you Omega fans out there. Hehehehehe

Hikaru Matsumi signing off!


	3. Hack and slash

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay so we head to area B and destroy every maverick we see, find Giro and report to Prairie." Vent said trying to contain the excitement inside of him.

"Yeah…you have that just about right…" Zero responded

"But what if one of you two get seriously hurt?" Aile cut in

Both Zero and Vent stared at Aile with very different expressions on their faces. Vent's face was full of worry because she was right. On the other hand, Zero face was the 'I don't care' face.

"I….don't know." Vent finally saying something

"Never stopped me in the past…" Zero said it as if it never fazed him which ticked of Aile.

"What? The warning part!? Or the injury part!?"

"Both…"

"_This guy is nuts! He going to get Vent killed!!!"_

"Well I'm going Area B-1 if we're done here…"

Zero stepped into the Trans-server, set a few destination points and before they knew it he had been warped to Area B-1.

"He left without me!!! Sorry Aile I gotta go before he hogs all the action!"

"Vent…"

"Hmm? What is it Aile?"

"Vent…Just don't die out there…"

"Heh, I don't plan to!"

"Good…Because if you do……I'LL REVIVE YOU AND _I_ WILL HAVE THE PLEASURE OF KILLING YOU AGAIN!!!!" Aile said with anger as she grabbed the scruff of his neck.

"Okay! Okay! Jeez!... Now if you excuse me I got a can of whoop-ass to dish out on the mavericks!

The only response he got was a small giggle from Aile as he set the coordinates to Area B-1.

"Aile!"

"Yes Vent?"

"…Wish me luck!!!" Vent said as he struck the thumbs up pose as he warped to Area B-1.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as Vent stepped out of the Data room, he climbed up a ladder only to see a path of destruction filled with dead Mavericks and Slither.inc security bots laying everywhere.

"Damn…Its been five minutes and Zero goes on a Maverick killing spree? He better have left some for me to-"

Boing

"What the?"

Vent turned around only to be introduced to about six blue spring loaded Slither.inc bots.

"Well they're not Mavericks but I guess I'll have to settle for this." Vent said as he released a well aimed charged shot which covered the area around in smoke.

"Heh is that all you got!?" Vent shouted into the smoke as if he were talking to something.

Boing

"Eh?" Vent turned around to see that he left one alive but this was different…It was red…and it was acting berserk. But before Vent had the chance to react, the security bot exploded in his face which left with a lot of cuts.

"GOD DAMN THAT HURT LIKE A MOTHER---"

Boing, Boing, Boing!

"Oh God!!! Not again!!!

And let's just say Vent took to heart on what Zero said about 'Not to judge people or in this case, Bots, by their appearances.'

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Damn…Even when Zero goes on this killing spree those Mavericks keep on coming…Wait is that Zero!?"

Apparently Zero was having an easy time with mavericks. He was slashing, shooting and even throwing them to just destroy them

"It's seems _your_ having fun!" Vent shouted to Zero

"Heh, in war there's no such thing as fun! Just to stay alive, no matter how you do it!"

"Whatever…let's just kill as many mavericks as we can…you kept count?"

"Yeah…ninety-six mavericks!"

"Yeah I noticed before you God of Destruction!

"…"

"Zero?"

"Don't…ever call…me that." Zero said as his attitude pulled off a 180 degree.

But before Vent could respond he and Zero were back to back because they were surrounded by mavericks.

"Great! Zero! You ready!? As he charged his Mega buster

"Sure." Zero replied as he readied his Z-buster

"_And after this I'm going to find out what's going on!"_

And with that they unloaded a lot of plasma that can take out a whole army. Zero also couldn't help that he had done this before with X. Eventually Zero and Vent had destroyed the whole army that had surrounded them and all that was left was scrape metal.

"Good job Vent…….Just as good as X"

"Heh, thanks."

"_Zero isn't so bad once you get know him by nearly getting killed by a Maverick army…wait, that didn't come out right."_

"Well Zero was that all of them?"

VROOOOOOOOM

Apparently all that was left was a large cruiser that found Vent and Zero a threat so it was ordered to get rid of them both.

"Looks like someone wants us dead…"

"This is gonna be hard………Ughn" Vent due to the loss of energy was now on his knee's.

"Great this sucks…Judging from that things armor…It looks like my Z-buster wont work on it. And at that altitude my Z-saber won't reach. If only I had my Shield Boomerang. Man this is going to take awhile."

"Then allow me!!!"

"What!?"

But before Zero had time to react, the cruiser had been sliced in half and out of the smoke came out a man clad in read armor, a purple visor, and blond hair who was armed with an Energy blade similar to Zero's.

"Who are you" Zero commanded as he readied his Z-saber

"Relax" The mysterious red warrior said as bright light emitted off of him as he reverted to his human form.

"B-Boss?!" Vent shouted

"So this is the famous 'Boss' huh? So he has a biometal huh…Hm…Who ever built that biometal must have based it on me. On the other hand now we got another talking piece of metal."

"Not really…This Model Z must be a defect because it doesn't seem to talk for some reason." Giro interrupted

00000000000000000000000000000000

A/N:OMG! NO TALKING BIOMETAL!?!?!?! DO THE SUPRISES STOP…Well I don't know…

NEXT CHAP: Zero finds out all that is happen, including about Ciel and the 100 year difference. And a new enemy rises from the Ashes of Omega.


	4. Truth

Ok I got a cup of water and my little brother is watching Family Guy which is very distracting as I'm writing this chapter…..Oh if you want to have more of an experience…I suggest you listen to Wild Fang by Janne de Ark AKA MM X8 op while reading…or any other kind of music…which ever works for the readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own mega man yada, yada, yada.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Yeah, Model Z doesn't seem to have a conscience" Giro started

"What happened Boss? What happened to you after we were attacked!?"

"Well, once I was cornered by the Mavericks, the package, Model Z, started glowing. Next thing I know I'm in this red armor cutting every maverick that stands in my way!"

"Yeah...say...Boss? What on earth is going on here!?"

"Sorry, there's no time to explain right now. I'm heading back to Guardian HQ."

"Great! Me and Zero are coming with you."

Actually, there's a bit of a test before you can get into HQ. Head to Area C-1. There should be a Guardian waiting for you."

"EH!?"

"See ya!"

Giro said as he walked into the distance and disappeared.

"…"

"Uh…Zero? What just happened?"

"We were dumped with another assignment…"

"Well we better get going…I just wanna know what's going on."

"…"

"Zero?"

"…oh…sorry…I was thinking about someone…."

"_Wow…he's a little depressed…"_

"Well Zero let's get going!"

"Yeah…" But before Zero left he noticed something that shined within the wreckage. Upon closer investigation he realized it was computer chip.

"Hmm…this could prove to be useful…Well better get going before Vent runs off his mouth." Then Zero dashed to catch up with Vent.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

**45 minutes later in area C-2**

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS STUPID TEST WAS TO PLAY HIDE AND SEEK!!!!" Vent shouted as he rubbed his head furiously.

"I must say that was a weird test." Zero replied

"I know! Well let's get this 'proof' to show that we passed"

After several minutes of walking they eventually saw a guardian who was obviously impatient of waiting.

"Well, well, well you guys finally showed up." The irritated Guardian spoke up.

"Whatever…Just give us the certificate" Zero snapped back

"Right…well here you go!" Then the guardian gave Zero a Cat like doll. And upon seeing this Vent and Zero was about to hit a nerve.

"A…doll…" They both said in unison

"Yeah and that's Prairie's favorite doll…so if you lose it she _will_ kick your ass six ways to Monday!"

"O-ok" Vent stammered because of his mental image of a pissed Prairie.

But Zero had other things on his mind.

"_This doll…isn't this Alouette's?"_

"Well now that you two have proof of passing you can use the Trans-sever behind me in the data room to report to Prairie."

"Great! Well Zero I don't know about you but I wanna get this over with!"

"What-ever…"

And with that both of them entered the data room only to be met with what can cause only Vent to lose his mind.

"A SEMI-TRANS-SERVER!?!?"

"What about it?" Zero asked

"We can't go anywhere with this!"

When he was done complaining the Trans-server radio tuned in and none other than Prairie's voice come out.

"_Vent? Are you there? The Guardian patrolling the area said that you would be here!"_

"Yeah we're here!"

"_We're?"_

"Yeah I'll explain later! For now can you give me the coordinates to Guardian HQ?"

"_Sure Vent! The coordinates are Area X-1."_

"Thanks Prairie!" Vent said as he deactivated the Trans-server.

"Well Zero I guess we're going to have to use the Trans-server back in Area B"

"…"

"Zero?"

Tired of Zero saying nothing Vent turned around to yell at him only see that Zero had taken a head start to the Trans-server in Area B.

"…When I catch up to him I'm gonna strangle him"

000000000000000000000000000000000

**At Guardian HQ**

"I wonder what's taking them so long Prairie."

"Aile, I honestly don't know."

"Well if Vent and his friend are late, well Aile…you can have his pay." Giro said while smiling.

And it was as if he had heard that comment because at that moment Zero and Vent came in through the Trans-server.

"DON'T YOU DARE GIVE MY PAY TO AILE………umm a welcoming party?"

Aile rolled her eyes.

"Did you think we weren't going to be waiting for you?"

"…I know the answer to this…it's on the tip of my tongue."

sigh "Vent focus…please." Zero said with irritation

Vent looked out the window and saw clouds. He looked down and saw the city below him.

"An airship. I can't say I was expecting this."

Prairie nodded.

"We need to get to places fast. This is the best way for us."

"I found something dropped by a rouge drop ship that attacked us. You guys could scan them and get some clues." Zero interrupted

"Ah! Yes, we can do that. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name before…"

"It's Zero…"

"Wow Prairie this place is too cool!" Vent interrupted

Zero handed over the computer chips as Giro walked up and knocked Vent in the back of the head.

"Vent! She's a client! You know better than to call a client by their first name! Jeez. Thought I taught you better." Aile nodded in agreement

Prairie giggle.

"Its fine, Giro. I mean really, always with the formalities."

"But--"

"Now, we need to analyze these. We'll call you when we're done. In the meantime why don't you take them to their rooms…" Prairie told Giro.

"Alright kids lets get to see your new rooms."

"Sweet!!! Free room and board!!!" Due to that comment both Giro and Aile smacked him over the head.

Sigh "Baka" They both said in unison as they left the Data room but as soon as Zero was about to leave when he realized he forgot something.

"Oh Prairie I forgot…here's the proof of that we passed" Zero said as he gave Prairie the doll.

"Why thank you Zero…The first Commander gave this to me so I view this as a very precious item."

"You're welcome…_ Alouette_"

"Heh, I was wondering when you we're going to remember me, but please, call me Prairie for everyone's sake."

"Fine! But tell me what's going on! Why is every thing so different?"

"Zero…The last time you were seen or heard from was one hundred years ago when you were on Ragnarock…"

"……"

"I know this is a lot to take in but…"

"So that means Ciel's gone…"

"Well, that wasn't the case."

"Hmm?"

"She disappeared…"

"How?!"

"W-we don't know. But you should get some rest…I'll call all of you down when we're done analyzing this chip that you found."

"…Ok…" Zero said as he left the room

"_I hope he's going to be okay." _Prairie thought obviously because she was worried

000000000000000000000000000000

**In a unknown location**

"_Master serpent! Come in!"_

"Yes? I assume you found the Model W core?"

"_Yes! It is in Area M-3…But we found something…disturbing in the next area…Area N-1"_

"What about it…"

"_We found a biometal there…but its different…it's…evil."_

"Interesting…Bring it to me."

"_Yes sir!"_

000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: HAH! That's my theory on Prairie! Bet you weren't expecting this…or maybe you were…well until Monday. Sorry but I'm busy on the weekends. Remember to read and review.


	5. Introductions

Wow…According to the reviews…nobody seemed to care that Prairie is Alouette.

Responses to the reviewers and fans:

anhhia14: Heh…sorry. This is only my second fic so when it come to describing things I'm not God. But I appreciate the review. As for your other question…there will be slight Zero Ciel but that's because of his memories. It will mostly be a Zero Prairie. As for the other thing regarding the Prairie and Giro…well I sorta remember hearing that in Aile story but I skipped some things due to the fact that I wanted to be able to use model x after I obtain Model ZX .

Waves of eternal Doom: Thanx for the review. You are the first person to review this fic so you are VIP on my list.

cl0v3r: You give me way too much credit my friend. I didn't think this is 'God like' work. But you make me feel like this is a success.

00000000000000000000000000

Zero walked through the hall of Guardian HQ with what Prairie had said earlier. What she had said had caught him off guard.

"_She disappeared"_

That same thought kept repeating in his head as if it were a broken record.

"_Why do I feel this way…was I taking everything for granted? I couldn't have…When ever something was threatened that I cared about I always protected it regardless of what happened to me."_ Zero let out a deep sigh.

"_I should rest on this…"_

000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile with Giro…Vent was having a field day. And all Aile could do was be embarrassed at his childish actions.

"I can't believe we get free room and board!" Our loud mouth protagonist shouted with joy.

"Vent can you stop that? Everyone on this ship can probably hear you." Giro muttered out

"Heh…says you because you don't charge us rent!"

"Boss just leave him be in his glory. So where is my room?" Aile asked curiously

Giro just smiled nervously.

"Um…about that. You may have noticed that Vent has a _bunk bed_."

"B-but that means…" But before Aile could finish her sentence Giro was out of that room faster than the road runner himself.

"BOSS!!! YOU CANT BE SERIOUS!!!" Aile yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Please! That man is dull…he's always serious…except when he said he put alcohol in my water when he didn't" Vent finally saying something

"Vent I swear! If you try anything funny I will kill you!" This caused him to sweat due to the killer intent rising off of Aile. But as always Vent came back with a stupid remark.

"Please! I'm not even interested in you!"

"Why you-!"

"Uh oh!"

All that was heard after that was man things being broken and the sound of a little girl screaming for dear life which was in fact Vent.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**5 min later**

"AILE I'M SORRY!!!" Vent begged as Aile started to crack her knuckles. But before she could delivered the finishing blow, the P.A in their room activated.

"_Vent, Aile we need you in Mission control but Vent…Fleuve wants you in his lab afterwards."_

"Sure thing Prairie!" Vent said as he ran out of the room.

"Oh no you don't!" Aile shouted as she chased after him.

Vent ran for his life as Aile chased him. But as soon as they reached the elevator Vent was what I like to call screwed. But even when they were stuck in the elevator Vent managed to dodge most of the blows and make it out of the elevator. But shortly after, they ran directly into Zero who was obviously thinking about something because they all collided like two trucks in a head on collision.

"OW!!! Damn, what did we-" Vent shut his mouth once he realized that it was Zero he ran into.

"Ack! I'm sorry Zero!" Aile apologized

"…Its fine…"

"Wait!? What?"

"Vent! Just shut up! We got to go see Prairie! And after that you have to go see the Flueve guy!

"Oh right! Well…See ya later Zero." Vent waved his hand as a goodbye gesture as he entered the control room.

When they entered the control room they were surprised at the activity going on in the room. There were three operators working the computers like maniacs. But in the middle of them all was a large chair.

"It's about time you guys got here!" A voice came out

The voice startled both of them so they immediately looked where it came from and they were even more startled that it was Giro except he was three feet away from him.

"Heh, sorry Boss! Me and Aile ran into Zero on the way here…literally."

"Well then now that we're all here we can get thing started." Then the chair in the middle in the room turned in a 180 degree which revealed Prairie who was sitting in the chair very comfortably.

"Also, I'd like to take the time to properly introduce myself." Prairie said as she rose from her chair.

"I'm Prairie, the commander of the Guardians."

Vent and Aile were surprised and not surprised at the same time.

"The commander of all the Guardians, eh? That means..."

"Yeah, she's an important person, and therefore, an important client. That's why I said you shouldn't be calling her by first name."

All Prairie did was roll her eyes, but was smiling at the same time.

"Relax, Giro. I told you it was fine. We're all friends here!"

"But Prairie doesn't look much older than Vent and I. How on earth did she get to be leader?" Aile interrupted.

This just caused a vein to grow on Prairie's forehead.

"...Reploids and Mechaloids gone rouge...Mavericks...call them whatever you want. They are continually attacking people. Even with Slither Inc.'s defense force, that isn't enough. The Maverick problem shouldn't even be right now."

Prairie had a sad look on her face for a moment…

"I'm sure you all know that several hundred years ago Reploids and humans put aside their issues and finally ended the struggles they faced. Yet even now, the Mavericks still exist. The Guardians' purpose is to investigate the root of the outbreaks. The cause if you will."

"Okay…?" Vent muttered out unsure of what to say.

"One day we found lab that belonged to a certain scientist."

Vent raised an eyebrow.

"A certain scientist?"

"Yes. The first commander of the Guardians...who disappeared. My Sis"

"So you took over when she vanished." Aile cut in

"And you found the biometals in her lab, which you then had us haul to you." Giro said.

"Yes. Once, humans and machines were saved by heroes of legend, if you will. Biometals are fragments that hold the consciousness of the heroes. We believe that there may be a hint to the cause of the Mavericks in the lab's data banks. Fleuve, our top scientist, his lab is right next door. I'd like you to allow him to analyze the biometals."

"You got it!"

"We're just about done scanning the computer chips provided by Zero."

Giro and Aile headed for the computer room. Vent thought over what Prairie had said and just snapped back to reality.

"Huh? Oh! Right." Said as he ran out of the room.

When Vent arrived in Fleuve's lab, the short Reploids was waiting.

"Ah, there you are. I've been waiting. May I see the Biometal?"

Vent handed over the hunk of blue and white metal. Fleuve put it on an analyzer and tapped at his keyboard. There was a series of strange noises but then it all stopped and Fleuve gave Model X back to Vent.

"Here you are. Thank you."

Just as Vent took it back, alarms began going off everywhere. A voice came over the intercom.

"_Attention! Mavericks have been detected in Area D! Report to the command deck and await orders!"_


	6. More than just Mavericks

R/T (Response time):

Kyuubi-jutsu: thanx for the review! I appreciate it

anhhia14: Thanks for that tip about Alouette! I didn't play MMZ but I've seen enough cut scenes to know what going on!

:ProjectGU: You'll just have to read and find out!

000000000000000000000000000000

"_Attention! Mavericks have been detected in Area D! Report to the command deck and await orders!"_

"Damn! Area D is right next to Slither Inc. head office!" Giro said with anger

Vent and the others scrambled to the command deck. There they were greeted with several Guardians and Zero.

"Our enemy is on the move." Prairie started

Giro stepped forward with concern on his face "You mean they're not just random outbreaks!?"

"Zero's little computer chip contained better Intel than we thought. There's a program controlling the _Mavericks_. Whoever is behind this is making it look like it's all random, but that's a cover up. They are after the biometal, just like we originally expected after the team that took the Biometals from the lab."

Aile watched Vent's eyes take on that sharp look again. Vent stepped up in front of Giro.

"Where in the hell is Serpent's security force!? What are they doing?"

"Vent, it takes time for them to be called back only to be redeployed. Guardian forces are on an intercept course."

_"Headquarters! Come in! The Mavericks are heading for the residential district! We're exchanging fire on the highway!"_.

"We have to provide back up for them…" Zero stated

"Damn it!" Vent said as he headed to the door only to be stopped by Fleuve.

"Where are you going!?"

"I intend to stop them. With the biometal, I can do it!"

But when he said that, Aile tries to intervene by grabbing his arm.

"Vent, no! It's dangerous out there!" Giro nodded with agreement

"I agree with Aile. You'll play right into their hands."

Vent pulled free of Aile.

"Aile and I lost our parents to Mavericks. If Serpent's forces had been there maybe they'd still be here. They could have stopped them, but didn't. I won't make that same mistake."

Vent bolted out. Prairie stood up and shouted his name.

"Vent!"

Giro sighed and, despite himself smiled.

"Why won't that child ever listen to me?"

Giro went after him leaving Prairie, Fleuve, Aile and Zero"

"Be careful out there you two." Prairie whispered

"I wouldn't be too worried about Vent…After all he does have X with him…But I'm also going down there" Zero said

"B-but why!? You just got here!" Prairie answered back

"I have a feeling that there's something much larger than mavericks…"

000000000000000000000000000000000

Vent dashed up the highway with Model X upon him. He stopped when he heard Giro's voice.

"Vent! Wait up!"

Giro dashed up merged with Model Z.

"Boss? Um...I..."

"I'm not stopping you. However I'm not going to sit on the sidelines and watch you get hurt."

"Alright let's go!"

"Ill go ahead and stop the mavericks in the D-2 area! If they destroy the Slither.inc building, Innerpeace will take a major hit!"

"Yes, Sir!"

Giro smiled as he dashed off. For every Maverick he slashed, another came behind him, leaving Vent with work to be done. There were mechaniloids Vent hadn't met yet, but he tore through them fairly easily. As he moved down the highway, he ran into a large, fly-like Maverick. He aimed his buster and said…"

"This is gonna be fun!"

00000000000000000000000000000

After plowing through two of the massive Mavericks, crumbling floors, large rolling hunks of metal, and green electricity spewing robots, Vent came up on the Slither Inc. Building. He was shocked by what he saw.

"B-boss!?"

Apparently Giro was lying on his back all battered up…But next to him were three figures. One looked like a sadistic looking reploid who looked like a robot version of Death. The second one was a female reploid who had large modules on each side of her head and a staff. The last one Vent couldn't make out so well because he was facing the other way but from the looks of it, it was a man in a green coat with purple hair.

"What's going on!?" Vent commanded which made the man with purple hair turn around.

"Ah yes. At last. Model X. The blue Mega Man. Model Z...Model X...time to see them in action." The man said as he lifted his hand over the beaten Giro.

"Vent…run…it's a trap…AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" A light enveloped Giro when he finished his warning causing to blind vent momentarily. After Vent could see, the three strangers had disappeared but Giro who was on the floor was now standing but he was clutching his chest in pain.

"Boss!? Are you alright!?"

"**Vent**…" A sadistic voice came out of Giro's mouth, much like a zombie.

"B-Boss?!"

"SH-SHOOT **ME**!!!"

"EH!?"

Now Vent was speechless.

"B-but boss…why on earth would I shoot you?"

"**GRAHHHHHH**!" And with that a red glint flashed underneath his visor and a white aura was enveloping him. Whatever control Giro had over himself had vanished. Before Vent knew what was happening, Giro was in his face slashing at him with his Saber. It took everything for Vent to not to get cut in two. He couldn't even get away to counterattack, and even if he could, he wasn't sure that he could.

"Boss! Stop that!!! It's me Vent!"

000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile with Zero in Area D-1, he had destroyed every maverick that stood in his way. So he tuned in his radio to contact Vent.

"Vent I'm done on my side, how are you and Giro holding up?"

"_Gah! Zero! Now not the best time! Boss has lost it and gone berserk and now he's about to kill me!!! Something is wrong with him!"_

"WHAT!? Alright I'll be right there!"

"_Just hurry up before- WHOA! BOSS!!! You almost took off my head!!!"_

"Man I don't have much time!!!" Zero said as he dashed off into the distance.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Vent and Giro were tired and hurt. Vent had several slashes in his armor and few cuts on his face. Giro's armor was scorched, his visor was cracked, and he was clutching his arm. He was still however, out of his mind and charged yet again.

"Damn it all, if he keeps this up, I might kill him!" Vent cursed to himself

He was getting tired of this. Vent charged up his buster as high as he could and punched two more plasma bursts into Giro. He recoiled and clutched his chest again.

"C'mon, Boss! Snap out of it! I don't want to hurt you anymore!"

Giro looked as though he was about to break whatever hold that man had gained over him when what appeared to be a bolt of purple lightning rained down from the sky and struck Giro which caused him to collapse

"Boss!"

Vent ran over to Giro and checked him over. He was alive. Barely, but alive. Vent looked up and saw that the purple-haired man and his friends had returned.

"Model X and Model Z...The blue and red Mega Men. Such a pitiful display. It's disappointing, really. The biometals of the Guardians are nothing more than scrap metal."

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Vent screamed out

The man laughed maniacally as if he held a great secret.

"I am Serpent. I rule all that you see before you. I am the Model W Mega Man!"

"S-serpent?! B-but you're the president of Slither.inc!"

"My reputation proceeds me. It would be in your best interest to remember me, blue Mega Man."

Realizing what was happening, Vent almost lost it.

"You...you're behind it all...the Mavericks...what happened to Boss...all of it! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Vent screamed as he got into a fighting stance.

"HAHAHAHA! The red one had more common sense that this one!" The Grim looking reploid laughed.

"Prometheus...He's knows too much…take of our hot-headed little friend, will you?"

"Gyahahahahaha! With pleasure! I hope he's more of a challenge than that red piece of garbage!" Prometheus said as he activated his scythe and charged towards Vent.

"_No! I can't die here! I have to avenge everyone who died because of Serpent!" _Vent thought as he clenched his eyes shut and prepared for the worst.

"AHHHH!!!"

Vent immediately opened his eyes due to the fact that he didn't feel any pain and that wasn't his voice. But what he saw had shocked him.

"Z-ZERO!?"

Zero had stepped in to take the blow which had cost him his right arm which was severed.

"What's this? Another red mega man? I hope he's a lot better to fight than that other one!"

"_Other one?" _Zero glanced down to see the hardly living Giro.

" _I'm too late…"_

"No Prometheus! We have wasted too much time on them!" Then Serpent raised his hand into the sky and two purple lightning bolts came from the sky, hit Vent and Zero and caused them both to collapse on the floor.

"Now Pandora, Pull the password data from them!"

The female reploid nodded.

"Understood..."

As two small modules broke off of her, Prometheus scoffed.

"Man that sucked...that was way to easy...What do we do with them?"

Serpent smiled again.

"Let the 'Mavericks' take care of them and carry on as you were. A battle with evil Maverick menace and the heroic Slither Inc. Security force. Let the actors take their place. It will be classic. The people will go on unsuspecting...We need to keep the act up until Project Haven is ready, where they'll become another magnificent sacrifice to Model W."

"What!?" Zero managed to cough out

Vent tried to rise, but he couldn't budge. He was completely drained. The two modules hovering over he and Giro reattached to the woman.

"Passwords retrieved..."

Serpent laughed a laugh that made Prometheus' sound like a little girl.

"Hehehehahahahahaha! We have all the passwords! It's time for Project Haven to begin...this is the beginning of the end!"

Serpent and the female reploid warped away. Prometheus stayed. Vent was sure that he was going to die. Prometheus didn't budge.

"Models X and Z...heroic legends. And they turn out to be nothing more that that...Legends. Good-bye..." And then he warped out of the area.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: OH MY GOD!!! Why do I feel so evil!? DAMN that was the longest chap I've written…probably cause I am free of the writers block. Well R&R because I appreciate the reviews.


	7. Casualties

Serpent and the female reploid warped away. Prometheus stayed. Vent was sure that he was going to die. Prometheus didn't budge.

"Models X and Z...heroic legends. And they turn out to be nothing more that that...Legends. Good-bye..." And then he warped out of the area.

000000000000000000000000000000

Zero, Vent and Giro lay on the floor defeated.

"Damn…how could this happen…?!" Vent muttered out while on the floor.

"Forget it Vent! It doesn't matter what happened! Besides we got company!" Zero responded coldly.

"What!?" Vent looked around to check the surroundings to spot the enemy and to his surprise Zero was right. There were several armed galleon hunters moving there way.

"Well I guess this is where we die huh? I regret charging in like this and getting you two involved." Vent said with a smirk on his face.

"Ugnn…Vent…"

"Boss! You're alright!"

"Vent…you must protect everything dear to you…Here…take Model Z…"

Zero immediately knew what was going on.

"Giro! No you can't do that! That Biometal is the only thing that's keeping you alive! We can still get your injuries treated! We don't need and unnecessary losses!" Zero said trying to stop him.

"Zero…this has gone past unnecessary…Serpent has been playing with lives for ten years…" Giro said as he pulled out Model Z.

"…I understand. Vent do as he says…"

"Fine…" Vent said with defeat.

Giro nodded and released himself from the transformation and disappeared into what looked like a Cyber-elf. There was a long silence…but it was broken by the galleon hunters arming their cannons.

"Vent! Now's your chance! If you can combine our power you will be able to defend your-self. But the strain of us combining might kill you." Model X yelled

"Vent! I can't make this decision for you! Its do or die!"

"……Model Z…power…Give me your power to protect everyone I care about!" Vent shouted as he grabbed Model Z. A light had enveloped him as he grabbed the Biometals. The light had eventually turned into a ball of energy that destroyed the mavericks. When the light had dimmed, Vent was in a brand new armor. It was like Model X's Armor but it was red and had a brand new helmet…much like Zero's but with much more features.

"Our power is yours!" Model X said proudly

"_Wow…he looks like me…man…this reminds me when I fought Omega"_ Zero thought to himself.

"Alright Zero! Let's get back to HQ!" Vent said as he lifted Zero over his shoulders."

00000000000000000000000000000

**Guardian HQ**

Back at Guardian HQ, a few of the Guardians, Prairie, Flevue, and Aile all waited in silence on the command deck. The suspense was killing them, but it was bugging Aile and Prairie the most. Prairie had been friends with Giro for sometime. Aile had Giro and Vent to worry about. Suddenly the radio crackled to life.

_"Damn it! That's a Slither Inc. airship! He's getting away!"_

Prairie and Aile shot up. Prairie dashed over to her console.

"Vent?"

One of the Guardians at one of the other computers spoke.

"Commander! Slither Inc.'s security force had engaged the Mavericks!"

"Vent! Get out of there! It's too dangerous!" Prairie said as she frowned

"_...fine!"_

"Are you and Giro okay!"

"_I'm...I'm fine but...Boss...I'll tell you when I get back..."_

000000000000000000000000000000

When Vent arrived with a very damaged Zero with the biometal active. Prairie, Vent, Flueve, and the Guardians were there waiting for him.

"Zero!?" Prairie shouted upon the sight of his injuries

"Hurry! Get him to the infirmary!!!" And with that three guardians lifted Zero and darted out of the Data room.

"Vent! Are you okay?" Aile asked with concern

"Y...yes..."

"Where's Giro?"

"..."

Vent couldn't look anyone in the eye.

"Boss is... dead...he sacrificed himself to save us."

"…"

Vent heard footsteps that sounded like running, the door opening, and closing. He looked up to see Aile was gone. Vent had expected this. Giro's death was something that she couldn't disguise. The Guardians and Flueve left. Prairie and Vent were all that remained on the command deck.

"Vent..."

"I'm fine...I can't just sit here and cry while the world falls apart. Anyway, Serpent said he plans on using the country as a sacrifice for Model W. We have to keep fighting. Serpent must be stopped. That's what Boss wants. That's why he gave me Model Z."

"I see...We've analyzed some more data and have new Intel. Model W has the power to corrupt machines and humans. Model W is behind the Maverick outbreaks. Serpent only has the fragment though."

"And yet he could control Boss and the Mavericks with the fragment alone...with just a fragment!?"

"Yes. The Model W core is still dormant. It needs to be awakened. While we have no idea what this Project Haven is Serpent has cooking, we think it's to awaken Model W as a whole and use it to take over the world."

"Where's the core?"

"No clue. There was too much corrupt data. We only know that we need six passwords to get there though. We have two of them now. They're in the biometals. We need all of them to get at the core."

"Well, I've got bad news. Serpent says he has them all. We'll have to take the others by force."

"I'll narrow down the possible locations using Maverick signatures."

"Okay" And with that Vent left the room and to everyone's surprise Aile came in. Prairie noticed and came up with an idea.

" _I hope I don't regret this…"_

"Hey Aile…I know you're worried and that you think you can't change anything that you're dead weight…I just want to tell you that you are just as important as any person on this ship."

"I know you're trying to help Prairie but-"

"Aile I'm not done yet!...Now if you want to help Vent fight the mavericks...Go to the elevator, go to the first floor and go past the reactor room and you'll find a person who can help."

"Sure…thanks Prairie…" Aile said before she left the room.

Prairie stood there for a minute and walked over to one of the monitors and activated one of the monitors.

"Cedre? Are you there?" Prairie spoke into the monitor

"_Yeah! What is it?!"_

"I'm sending down a new recruit…do your best to train her…just don't turn her into a fighting fanatic like you."

"_I can't_ _make any promises!"_

Sigh "Ok Prairie out!" But when she was done with that the speakers activated and a familiar voice came out

"_Prairie! Come to the infirmary! There's something you should see!"_

"Alright Muguet! I'm on my way."

000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter so I promise to update as fast as I can. So R&R!!!


	8. An omen and a Model H Pseudoroid

I thank you all for the reviews…im kinda in a hurry so…

00000000000000000000000000000000

Sigh "Ok Prairie out!" But when she was done with that the speakers activated and a familiar voice came out

"_Prairie! Come to the infirmary! There's something you should see!"_

"Alright Muguet! I'm on my way."

000000000000000000000000000000

Prairie walked toward the infirmary with only one thing on her mind, Zero. Muguet sounded like something was wrong. Just thinking about what could happen made her walk faster without any regards of who she bumped into.

"_I wonder what it could be……I really hope nothing's wrong" _Prairie thought to herself

After five minutes of worrying, Prairie finally arrived to the infirmary. Of course as any other worried person, she busted through the doors…loudly…She then realized what she did because of the wide eyed stares she received.

"Umm…I can fix that…" Prairie blushed from embarrassment

"Ahem…Muguet…What happened…you sounded like it was an emergency."

"Yes…well Prairie, like I said before…When we did a scan on Zero's body, we found a peculiar source of energy coming from Zero's chest area." Muguet explained

"What is it?" Prairie asked in a curious way.

"Well…it was this." Then Muguet looked in a different direction and shouted these words…

"You can come out now!"

Prairie had that 'who the hell are you talking to?!' face. But before she could ask anything a small ball of light had come out of one of the cabinets.

"Aww! But I didn't get to play hide and seek with you!" The ball of light complained

"Muguet! Is that a cyber-elf!?" Prairie exclaimed

"I'm not a Cyber-elf! I'm a Baby elf!" The Baby elf shouted

Prairie was speechless! It's rare to see a cyber elf let alone a baby elf!

"Well I suppose you want an update on Zero's condition…right Prairie?" Muguet asked to get Prairie's mind off of the Baby elf.

"Yeah I would like to know!" Prairie responded

"Well! You will be glad to know Zero is in stable condition!"

"And his arm?"

"Heh …that injury was child's play to me! We just scanned his other arm for the structure and thanks to this Baby-elf, she decreased the construction of his new arm in half! Of course he'll need to rest for a while"

"That's wonderful news!" Prairie said joyfully.

"Yes it is! We should have him up and running in about an hour. And it's all thanks to this baby elf!" Muguet explained

"Aww…shucks…" If it could, the Baby elf blushed

"Well I should brief Vent on his next mission…I wonder how Aile's doing" Prairie said as she left the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**In a unknown location**

Darkness…That was all that was there. In the middle of it was Zero…just floating, unconsciously in the middle of it all. It was unknown, yet familiar. Eventually he opened his eyes.

"Where am I…?" He asked himself

No response. Then his feet were planted to the ground. He took a quick glance around to check his surroundings. It was still darkness. A purple wasteland.

"Hehehe…so you've finally come…eh Zero" A dark and evil voice came out and taunted him.

Zero's eyes immediately went wide. For he knew who's voice that was.

"Omega! Where are you! Show yourself" Zero yelled out as he activated his Z-saber.

"Heh…so eager to get yourself killed I see…I suppose I could come out and play…Gyahahahahaha!" Omega said in a taunting way

Then Zero noticed some movement. Not in front of him, not behind him, not to his sides nor above him…For the movement was under, his shadow. It started to twitch and it in a swift motion stood up in front of him. It was an exact replica of Zero except it was all black, everything except for his eyes…it was just a glowing yellow circle.

"What's wrong Zero? Scared?" Omega taunted

Just that taunt alone pissed Zero off…So he did what he does when he see an enemy, he attacked. He horizontally slide omega's torso which sliced him in half…or it should have. The blade just fazed through him.

"Hahahaha! Zero! You skills are getting dull! Unfortunately…as much as I want to 'give you a lesson in swordsman ship' I cannot. Master Serpent needs me as of now."

"Your in league with Serpent! That means…"

"What? That I'm alive? Hehehe…Zero, this is more than a dream…it's more of an…omen." Omega said as his body started disintegrate in nothing.

"Wait! Get back here"

"Heh…Don't worry Zero…We'll have a chance to fight again…Just be ready…because when you lose…I _will _kill everything you hold dear to you." Omega said as he disappeared.

"……"

"A dream eh? I suppose I could get up now" Zero said as he closed his eyes and disappeared and soon the dark world with him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Zero woke up to room unfamiliar to him. But he then felt something that he shouldn't be feeling, his arm. He glanced to where Prometheus has sliced is arm clean off and to his surprise it was there.

"…They repaired me?" He questioned himself

" Ooooh good morning Mr. Zero!" A tiny voice called out.

"Hmm?" Zero turned his head to see the baby elf.

"A baby elf…"

"Heh so! I see momma was right. You are good at telling the obvious…that and reckless. It's a good thing that I fixed your life support."

"_This baby elf fixed my life support?"_

"Well thanks…I suppose. Well I should get going." Zero said as he got up and headed to the door.

"Hold on! The nice lady told me to stay with you so I'm taggin along."

'sigh' "Fine but if your anything like Crea and Prea there's gonna be a problem."

"Okey dokey" The baby elf said with glee.

"Alright…but do you have a name?" Zero asked

"Ummm…no…"

'sigh' "_Usually Alouette does the naming…_ How about Mikomi?"

"Yay! That's a pretty name!"

"Mikomi it is."

"Well lets get going" Zero said as he left

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zero entered the command deck with a bandage that people usually wear when they break their arm. Apparently Muguet had caught them leaving and forced Zero to wear it. Of course Prairie greeted him.

"Zero! You're awake!"

"Yeah…so what's going on…"

"Well…Vent is in an abandoned factory full of mavericks tracking down a biometal."

"I must have been out for a while…So…What's the deal with this factory?"

"Well Zero…Ten years ago this factory was shut down due to the Maverick raid. Lately there has been Maverick movement and we've detected a biometal signature so we sent Vent to-" Prairie was interrupted by the radio coming to life.

"_Hey these tiny balls of light…they're circling the factory…what are they?"_

"Tiny balls of light…" Zero pondered but he immediately knew what Vent was talking about as he saw Mikomi floating around.

"Vent those are cyber elf's" Zero said into the mic.

"_Cyber-elfs?" _Vent questioned

"Yeah, they're sentient beings like us in the form of tiny elves so-" Zero was cut off by Prairie who snatched the mic from zero.

"Vent you have to set those Cyber elfs free! Or so help me God! Model X is gonna have to find another chosen one!"

"_She is too much like Ciel" _Zero thought

"_Um ok Prairie…will do."_ Vent responded as he cut off the connection.

"Prairie? Is it possible to hack into their security camera's to check on Vent's progress." Zero asked

"Yeah…why?"

"I want to have a general idea of what we're fighting."

"Sure Zero…Operators you heard him"

"Don't worry! We're way ahead of you" The operator in the middle shouted out. After a few seconds a large screen showing Vent in a model Zx form going through a door that led outside.

"Changing camera…now" Another operator said as the camera view changed to an outside view.

"Hmm that's strange…"Prairie said

"What?" Zero replied back

"The Biometal signature is right above Vent"

"That is strange unless…" Then it hit him! Zero immediately grabbed the mic and yelled out…

"VENT MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!!!"

"_What!?" _As luck would have it, Vent rolled out of the way before a green reploid drop from the sky and nearly crushed him.

"_What the…?"_

0000000000000000000000000000000

**Scene change: Area E-7**

The green reploid jumped up from the ground and activated its boosters and started floating.

"Well, well, well. It seems that a rat has found the skeleton in our closet. That's unfortunate. Now I cannot allow you to leave this place." The mysterious Reploid said in a way that annoyed Vent.

"You! You're the Maverick that Serpents controlling!" Vent yelled

"Hahahahaha! I guess I can skip the introduction! But make no mistake! I am not like those fools that Serpent uses as mere pawns! I am an artificial Mega man built to bring out the biometals full potential unlike you pitiful beings! I am the Model H Pseudoroid, Hivolt the Raptoroid.

"Artificial mega man…Pseudoroid…? Well no time to think! It's time to get that biometal from him!" Vent said as he dashed towards Hivolt.

00000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Sorry I took so long…What!? I'm human! I wanna read fanfic also! Anyway…one of the reason I took so long is that I had to restart my Megaman ZX game so I can get a general idea of the diolouge…that and PWN some poor unfortunate noobs in halo 2 online…


	9. A new model: Model H

R/T:

Megaman zxa: It was a dream so Omega could look like anything he wanted to. Oh and I'll answer your question. Because I love the fans

Hivolt: Yeah…maybe you like them a little _too_ much.

Me: Now for saying that…I will make vent kill you in the coolest way

Vent: SWEET!!!

Hivolt: DAMN YOU

Me: Meh…I get that alot

00000000000000000000000000000

The green reploid jumped up from the ground and activated its boosters and started floating.

"Well, well, well. It seems that a rat has found the skeleton in our closet. That's unfortunate. Now I cannot allow you to leave this place." The mysterious Reploid said in a way that annoyed Vent.

"You! You're the Maverick that Serpents controlling!" Vent yelled

"Hahahahaha! I guess I can skip the introduction! But make no mistake! I am not like those fools that Serpent uses as mere pawns! I am an artificial Mega man built to bring out the biometals full potential unlike you pitiful beings! I am the Model H Pseudoroid, Hivolt the Raptoroid.

"Artificial mega man…Pseudoroid…? Well no time to think! It's time to get that biometal from him!" Vent said as he dashed towards Hivolt.

"Hahahaha! You're no match for me! Give up now and I'll give you a short and painless death! Of course you'll feel a small jolt before you sleep forever!" Hivolt taunted him

"I don't think so!" Vent shouted as he attempted to slash at Hivolt. Unfortunately Hivolt quickly dashed higher into the sky and evading Vents attack.

"I made a promise to my friend that I wouldn't get killed by the likes of you." Vent smirked as he shot a charge shot at Hivolts legs.

"Ack! You'll pay for that with your life! I didn't think I have to do this on a pathetic weakling as yourself!"

Hivolt lowered his decent and did something that surprised Vent. His legs detached from his hip sockets, folded in half and started orbiting him with a huge amount of static discharge.

"That's it?" Vent taunted barely keeping a serious face.

"Hardly!" Hivolt snapped back

Then the electrical legs started to orbit Hivolt faster and faster. Then it shot out a pair of laser shots at an amazing speed. Needless to say this caught vent off guard. Nonetheless, Vent dodged the laser by and half an inch.

"_Whoa this guy's serious!"_ Vent thought as he dodged the first set of lasers…then the second…and finally the third!

"Man! I'm on a roll!" Vent bragged

"_Vent! Look out!!!"_ Prairie screamed into the mic

"Eh?" But it was too late! Hivolt was charging at him…fast! Vent had no time to dodge! Hivolt ran straight into him. For Vent, the ramming part wasn't so bad but the electrical legs was the part that hurt.

"GYAAHH!!!" It was the most unpleasant feeling Vent had ever experienced in his life. The painful power coursing through him, causing his muscles to twitch uncontrollably. But despite the pain he still got up. But there was something wrong…

"Hey! Where did he go!?" Vent asked himself with the pain trailing in his voice. Then there was a high pitched hum. Vent noticed a little red dot on his hand…

"_Well that can't be good"_ Listening to his instincts he rolled to the side only to see that a giant laser had shot down where he was standing. He looked up to see where it had come from and he saw Hivolt in a strange form.

"Damn I missed the little worm! I SUPPOSE I'll just cut him up!" Hivolt said playfully as he transformed to normal and landed on the ground.

"What now?!" Vent said

"This is what! Hahahahaha!" Hivolt charged at him. He used his left wing to cut upward and his right wing did a side slice which Vent both dodged. Then Hivolt back dashed and did an upward slice from a distance which confused Vent but then he realized why he did that because Hivolt shot an energy blade at him. Vent responded buy unsheathing his energy sword, blocking the energy blade and reflecting it back at Hivolt.

0000000000000000000000000000

**Scene change: Area X-1**

Prairie and Zero were watching Vents progress. They were extremely worried.

"_Vent, come on! I know you can do this"_ Prairie thought

Meanwhile with Zero, he was very confused at the moment.

"_That attack…so familiar…the only one who can do that move is…Harpuia!"_

_Flash back_

"_Zero you and this resistance is becoming a pain for Master X and Neo Arcadia…I give you a choice…Join us or I will be forced to retire you!" Harpuia threatened as he readied his dual sabers._

"_I wont be joining you anytime soon" Zero replied_

"_Fine! Prepare to be retired!" Harpuia said as he shot a energy blade at Zero_

_End flash back_

"Vent! You've got to counter! You know attack right before he attacks!" Zero said into the mic.

**Scene change: Area E-7**

"Understood Zero!" Vent said into his mic. Apparently when Vent deflected that shot at Hivolt…it had seriously damaged Hivolt. His left leg was dangling…but despite that, Hivolt transformed into the form that seriously hurt Vent previously.

"Alright kid!!! This is it! This is going to decide who wins!" Hivolt said as he charged at Vent.

"The final move…" Vent muttered as he charged likewise with his energy sword in hand

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" They both yelled out until…

'ZING' was all the sword was heard as it sliced through the body. Both fighters stood there waiting for the final result…then Hivolt made a throaty noise and realized he was the one who lost.

"Gah…Heh…it was fun fighting the chosen one of model X…go ahead, take the cyber-elves…we already collected enough data…this is the beginning of the end of the world! Hahahahahahaha…Erk!" Hivolt was done…streams of light come from his body. It was obvious Vent had sliced his energy core in two. Then the lights stop and in one swift motion he exploded. When the dust had cleared there was a floating piece of green metal in the middle in the shape of a 'V'. After a moment of silence the Biometal broke it by saying

"I thank you young heroic warrior for rescuing me from that artificial Megaman. I am the Biometal of the wind, Model H."

"Please Biometal H, lend me the strength to defeat Serpent and bring peace!"

"Do you think that it will end it all?" Model H questioned

"What do mean?" Vent responded

"This was all started by a single man. Who's to say when Serpents done another madman will take his place?"

"I…I don't know…" There was a long silence but finally Vent built up his courage…

"Nor do I care! All that is important now is defeating Serpent!"

"Heh…You humans are no different than before…convincing yourselves with this false sense of security and peace…Though our battles still have meaning though…so yes Vent…I will lend you my strength…but unfortunately Serpent has spilt my data and my power in two."

"In two?"

"Yes so there is another Artificial Megaman or Pseudoroid out there with my power…"

"Man…" Vent lowered his head in defeat

"Unfortunately when I was in that horrid body I over heard Serpent…and he has done this with the other three biometals."

"Ok so three biometals and a half of a biometal H…in half…each with a pseudoroid……that means I have to fight seven more Pseudoroids?!

"Yes, that's correct."

"Well…I guess…I'll have to worry about that later!!! For now…" Vent finished his sentence with an evil glare at Model H.

"_That look...oh dear…"(A/N: This was the look Model H would have had if he had a face.: (o0'')_

Model H tried to move away slowly but alas…Vent was much to quick and grabbed him before model H knew what was going on and shouted out…

"Rock-on!" And with that he transformed with a bright light……When the bright light dimmed he was in a brand new armor. It was a lot like Model ZX except that the armor color was green. But his helmet was a different story! The arrow crystal on his head was red instead of blue and he had thrusters on each side of his head…much like Harpuia…but compared to Harpuia…it made Harpuia look like an amateur…even he had thrusters on his back…which still, were at least three times bigger that of Harpuia's.

"So I can fly with this huh?" Vent asked Model H in his head

"Yes…Why…?"

"Oh I'm just gonna pull a little prank…"

'sigh' "This is going to be a long day…" Model H sighed

0000000000000000000000000000000

**Area X-1**

Everybody was silent. As soon as Vent started his transformation the security camera's went dead. The suspense was killing them. Eventually Prairie sighed…

"Operators? Give me a general fix on Vents position."

"Yes ma'am! It'll only take a couple of-"

'THWACK'

"What in Gods name!!!" Prairie started but she didn't finish her sentence…Why? Because our little 'hero' was pressed up on the 'windshield of the cockpit' grinning only saying this word.

"Awesome…"

0000000000000000000000000000000

A/N Ok I don't care if you're a member of this site! I want you to drop a review NOW!!! I looked at the hits…1086 hits!? And only 23 reviews! C'mon! I opened the reviews so people can review anonymously! So press that button!!!

Model H: A bit emotional I see…

Me: Shut up…

Vent: Ya know…I haven't heard from Aile lately…I hope Cedre didn't kill her…

Me: Don't worry…She'll probably be in the next chap.

Model H: Well hurry up with the next chap!

Me: Oh put a sock in it…_Harpies_

Vent: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Model H: Ill get you for that!

Me: No you won't!

Model H: What makes you say that

Me: Cause I'm the author…

Model H: Very well…but remember…I have the power to do very ugly things to you.

Me: 'gulp'


	10. Aftermath and Area F

**Ahem I apologize deeply for me being late. And I take the blame! Like I said before I like to read fanfic also! I also beat my Megaman zero 3 game too. Anyway don't thank me for updating bit thank Megaman zxa (fellow reviewer) for sending me that Pm.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I really don't understand what the big deal is." Vent stated as he received death glares from everyone in mission control, even from the operators and Zero.

"Hmm let's see…you nearly had your butt handed to you by an artificial Megaman and you worry us sick! Then you're on the _outside_ of the cockpit pressed up like a bug under a Mechaniloid!" Prairie started.

"Well at least I got the Biometal H in one piece!" Vent said as he pulled out Biometal H.

"Speak for yourself Vent…You nearly killed us both." Model H muttered

"_Not only does he have his power but he also acts like Harpuia too."_ Zero mused in his head. But thinking about what happened to Harpuia and the other guardians saddened him.

"_The last time I saw those guys were when they helped me defeat Omega…It's unfortunate that they were killed in the explosion that Omega created when I defeated him."_

"Zero? You okay?" Prairie asked him interrupting his train of thought.

"Hmm? Oh yeah I'm fine." Zero lied

"Well now that this is over…Ill be going now" Vent quickly said as he headed for the door

"Not so fast Vent." Zero interrupted as he put his leg in front of Vent causing

Vent to trip and fall flat on his face.

"Owww"

"You can't be reckless…or you'll die. Trust me." Zero lectured. After he said that Model X appeared and agreed with him.

"Zero is right…Just because you have the power of us biometals doesn't mean that you're invincible."

"Okay I get the point! Ill be more careful so I don't get-" Vent was going to finish his sentence but he was interrupted but a semi large tremor that caused everybody to lose their balance.

"What in the hell was that!?" Prairie half shouted, half asked the operators.

" It seems that there is a breach in the hull next to the reactors!"

"Are we under attack?!"

"Actually...It came from _inside _of the ship."

Prairie thought for a minute and became very pale.

"Uhhh…Prairie? Is there something that we don't know?" Zero questioned

"Grrrr" That was all that came out of the now twitchy Prairie

"Uh oh! I've seen that look on Aile's face! Everyone hit the deck!!!" Vent shouted as he crouched with his hands over his head.

"CEDRE!!! WHAT DID YOU DO!?!?!? Prairie shouted at the top of her lungs. But at that moment a certain red head came rushing in.

"I swear I didn't do it!!!" Prairie said as she shot a death glare at her

"Oh yeah?! Then who!?"

"Well lets take it back…lets define 'who'" Cedre said trying to come up with an excuse.

"Cedre! Tell me!!!"

"Okay!!! It was Aile" Every body was silent except of course Prairie

"Stop lying to me!"

"What? A tiny breach is what happens when a little untrained girl gets her hands on a rocket launcher." Cedre's response caused everyone to form a huge sweat to form. But before anybody could say anything Aile busted through the doors.

"Hey I used it because you were using it during that dogfight!"

"Urk!" Was all that came out of Cedre. When she turned around she only saw Prairie with a massive amount of killer intent radiating off of her.

"**Oh really**?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wow I sorta feel bad for Cedre." Vent said as he walked down the hall with Aile and Zero.

"Yeah that's why I decided to help her with the repairs."

"Well we now have to start looking for the next Biometal." Zero cut in

"Yeah I cant wait to fight the next Psuedorid!" Vent was going to continue bragging but strange feeling came over him and he couldn't move. Aile noticed and became worried.

"Vent are you okay?" Aile asked

"…No…I cant…move." Then Vent fell forward and was on the floor

"What's going on!?…Oh there's not time for that! We got to take him to the infirmary!"

"Right!" Zero stated as he lifted Vent on his back.

"_Vent I thought I told you to be careful…But thanks to Cedre I will be helping you in the field." _Aile thought as she and Zero brought Vent to the Infirmary.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well his nervous system is all screwy…It seems that electrical attack that hit him screwed it up." Muguet said as she put vent on a bed.

"How long will he be out of commission?" Zero asked

"Just for a day. His nervous system needs to recalibrate and if he's moving around it wont make it recalibrate any faster…if anything it would take longer." Muguet warned.

"This could be bad…Prairie is going to find the next Biometal signature any minute…Well I guess I'm up for the next mission I suppose..."

"Well don't end up as Vent. I just finished fixin you up." Muguet warned him

"Hey!!!" Vent yelled out

"Don't worry…I've had my share of wars" Zero said as he headed towards the control room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile in the control room…Prairie had finished her 'talk' with Cedre and now everybody is in fear.

'sigh' "What am I going to do with her." She sat down in her chair and started rubbing her temples until a loud beeping noise came from the computers that the operators were on.

"C-Commander! There's a level five distress signal coming from Area F!"

"Level five!?" "_That's the highest level of emergency" _"Hurry! We need to Vent down there!"

"Vent in the infirmary now so I'll go" A voice came from behind Prairie. She turned around to see who it was.

"Z-Zero? What do you mean he's in the infirmary?" Prairie stuttered obviously by the fact that this news had surprised.

Zero sighed because of the explanation she wanted.

"It seems that the electrical attack from Hivolt did a little more than we originally thought."

"……Ok…Your up for this task. If we send Cedre or Aile down there they'll just kill everyone." Prairie said as she had a mental image of them both with rockets in their hands going nuts.

"So I'm assuming that there's no biometal there?" Zero stated

"Unfortunately there is no Biometal in this-"

"Commander! Good news! We picked up a Biometal signal in that same area!"

"Really? Well Zero…Today your going to have fun! It seems that a level five distress signal is coming from Area F. And as you just heard there's a biometal signature there."

"Well I'm off to area F…oh and Prairie?"

"Yes, Zero?" "When you tell Vent about this…Bring a video recorder."

"Uhh…Why?"

"I want to see his face when he hears that I got a mission that includes a biometal." Zero chuckled as he left the room.

Prairie just stood there for a good ten seconds.

"Well that was strange." Prairie said as she took a seat.

"_He never had a sense of humor before when he was in the resistance."_

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Arrgh!!! This sucks on so many levels!!!" Vent yelled out on the bed he was currently immobile on.

"Vent, how do you expect to completely heal if you keep running your mouth off?" Aile asked with a vein on her forehead.

"Get me out and I'll show you!"

"How bout I get you something to eat" Aile suggested

"I'm not hungry!!! Just very irritated!!!"

'Gluuuurg'

"Really…?" Aile asked sarcastically

"…Oh fine! I want some-"

"Dumplings…right?" Aile cut in.

"How'd you know!?" Vent asked with a bewildered look on his face

"Lets see…We've lived and worked together for about ten years and if I've learned anything, its that you live off that stuff."

"Ehehehehe…that's me alright." Vent said as his face became red from embarrassment.

000000000000000000000000000000

**Scene Change: Area F**

Zero stood at the entrance. It was quiet and cold……Very cold. The only thing that accompanied him was the snow that was coming down and the Mavericks in the distance.

"Hmm, so this is area F huh?" Zero asked to no one. But when he asked his radio crackled to life.

"_Zero? Are you in Area F?"_

"Yes Prairie I am."

"_Good! But I got some bad news. We're having a hard time getting a lock on to that distress signal. We believe that it's coming from the end of this area."_

"Alright! Then if that's it then I shall commence with the mission."

"_Ok good luck! We'll be monitoring you."_

And with that Zero cut off the radio. He only walked for three minutes when he was attacked by maverick similar to the electric spewing maverick that he killed many time in area D except it was blue and spewed out dry ice in the form of a mist.**(A/N: Dry ice is a compacted gas that looks like ice but doesn't melt (it froze my prongs on contact). The reason I used this method of attack is because in the game the maverick shoots out a block of ice that freezes you. Seeing that that's a bit weak I changed it to dry ice) **

"This is gonna take awhile." Zero said as he dodged the mist vertically slashed the maverick in two. He continued this process for a bout 5 minuet until he came across a large crater in the hole. No, it wasn't a crater. This hole was made by a person. There was no other way to go from here so Zero jumped down into the hole.

"Hmm…Interesting… It seems that someone has been doing something down here." Zero stated as he headed further in.

**Ten minutes later**

Zero was a lot of thing right now. Tired, exhausted, mad…and of course cold. He had fought countless maverick and had to swim in freezing water. Because of this mission Zero now hated the cold. But now was not the time to complain. In front of him was a door, probably leading to a room filled with mavericks. But he knew what he had to do. He entered the room, and to his surprise it was like the hole he came in through. When he looked up he could see floors and floors of mavericks crawling everywhere, he also saw the sky. But Zero's moment of peace didn't last as the radio once again cracked to life.

"_Zero! Good news! The distress signal is defiantly coming from that room!"_

"That's a relief…Do you know its exact coordinates?" Zero asked hoping for more good news.

"_Yes. Apparently it seems to be above you in a lab…hmmm I wonder…"_

"Wonder what?" Zero asked

"_O-oh nothing" _

"Well thanks for the update Prairie, keep me posted if you find anything."

"_Will do Zero"_

Zero decided to spit ball on this.

"Hey! Is there anybody here?!" Zero shouted hoping to get a reply

"……" No answer

'sigh' "Looks like I have to do this the hard way…"

And so, Zero made his way up the structure. Fighting all kinds of mavericks such as a giant polar bear which flung over sized snow balls at him, you standard galleons, and a very annoying moth like mechaloid which dropped like a dust like substance which if you were not prepared it would make your weight double and cause you to slip. Eventually he made it to the surface where the entrance to the lab was. Zero gave out a sigh of relief but oh was he in for it. He entered the room. It was unusually dark. Zero, used to these condition was very cautious.

Then all of a sudden the lights flashed on and there was a sound of an engine starting up. Zero hesitantly looked behind and almost went pale. It was a crushpactor. A crushpactor is a giant machine with a steam roll like weapon with spikes on it. This would have been easy for zero if it had not been for one thing. The floor was moving…well that's not normal. So Zero jumped on to the wall and clung to it before the treadmill like floor was going at a speed that not even he could out run.

"_God damn…that thing is going to kill me if I don't do something!"_ Zero thought as he scanned the enemy.**(When I say scanned I mean just have an overall look at it. Like skimming though a book) **

Eventually Zero notice the was a cockpit on the crushpactor. Inside of it was your standard Galleon. The sight of this caused him to be a little irritated. Zero pulled out his Z-buster, charged up the gun and released the shot which went through the head of the Galleon. The galleon exploded and the crushpactor with it.

'Phew' "Man that could've killed me." Then Zero jumped down and stopped for a minute.

"_Man that could've killed me? Great! I've been hangin around Vent too much." _He thought to himself.

He notice that there was a door on the other side of the hall. Feeling that things couldn't get any worse he casually walked over, opened the door and entered. The room was unlike any other in that area. It was a lab…but why would a lab be in the middle of a frozen wasteland?

"_Zero! The sensors are going nuts! You must be where the signal is being sent!"_

Zero walked over to the computer.

"Prairie. I found the source of the distress signal. There's no one here."

_"What?"_

"The terminal has two files in it. The first one is a data disk."

"_Hurry! Play the data disk" _Prairie commanded

"Okay…here we go" Zero hit a few key and the data disk started to play.

_"__My time is running out. I can only pray that this doesn't fall into the wrong hands...The recon unit has unearthed a strange hunk of metal in this area. It appears to be...conscious. It spoke to our minds. The commander called it "Biometal Model W." We researched the biometal on her orders. But, however, everyone began complaining of unexplained headaches and a strange numbness. Even the reploids."_

"_The commander?"_ Zero thought

"_Upon learning of this, the commander removed us from the site and began research on her own. It wasn't enough though. Our unit was...I guess the only way to put it is we were annihilated. One of our own had suddenly gone mad."_

Zero and Prairie waited for more info but it was obvious that it was the end.

_"Sis...This was from the first commander's recon unit! The distress call must have activated--"_

"To make sure someone found the data?"

_"Yeah...But the recon unit...they're gone...they're..."_

"...Dead...I know...Hey, focus. We found the data but something isn't right…"

" _What is it?"_

"That data didn't sound complete. I'll bet Serpent's pawns have the other half. Don't give up on Ciel yet. Okay?"

Zero could have sworn he hear Prairie sniffle on the other end.

_"You're right...thanks, Zero. Okay...the biometal...you passed a locked door on your way over there, right? The signature is coming from behind it. We'll hack it open. But before you leave…check that second file."_

"Sure thing" Zero said as he hit the keys again but this time he was shocked to what he saw.

"T-This file…"

"_What about it?" _Prairie asked

"It's for me…"

Zero was about to open it but he couldn't due to the fact that it was password protected. As soon as it asked for the password a panel came from the computer. To Zero it looked like a hand print scanner. Zero figured that he'd give it a try and if it didn't he would just walk away. He put his hand on the scanner, it scanned his hand and to his surprise it _was_ the password! Inside the file was another data disk but unlike the other one it started to play on its own.

"_Zero! I knew you would be alive! You always had a knack for coming back. Anyway I have some deeply troubling news! After Ragnarock I decided with some resistance members to go around and look for you. Instead we found one of Wiel's research labs. Apparently he was using this lab after you destroyed Omega. We found a file in his computer and what we saw deeply shocked us. The name of this file was 'Project Live Metal'. Apparently Wiel thought he could bring back Omega by putting his conscience and memories in a piece of metal. We went in depth of the file and realized that it worked! I don't know how he did it but now we have to find it and destroy it! Oh and some rather great and bad has occurred…………………Leviathan, Harpuia, Fefnir……………Unable…………Fefnir, Harpuia…………Levaithan……successful……until needed again……………Door……behind wires……" _ Then it went dead.

"Serpents men must have wanted the data in here and tried to hack it causing the end of it to be corrupted" Zero sighed

"Still I wonder…something must have happened that concerns those three…….hmmm lets see…behind the wires." Zero looked around the room and came across a load of wires hanging from the ceiling. Zero pulled out his sword and cut the wires to reveal a door.

"What is Ciel hiding?" Zero said as he entered the room that was behind the door.

The room was dark except at the end of it. There was a blue light. Zero walked towards it and realized it was a capsule filled with water and something else…it seem to be a person…a woman to be more specific. She had long lavender hair that went past her shoulders and blue skin armor.

"Wow…Ciel went through the trouble to hide this person." Zero stated.

He then looked at the bass of the capsule and whipped off the dirt where the name of this person would be. When he read the inscription on the capsule his eyes widened and he was speechless and scared. He only muttered out these words…

"L-L-Leviathan!?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: Bwahahahahahahaha! Cliff hanga once more! You may not realize it but yes I lied about the ZeroxPrairie thing. **

**Listen peeps! I am very disappointed at my readers! I have 4298 Hits and only 30 reviews!!! I WANT TO SUBMIT A REVIEW NOW!!!!**


	11. Discovery and revalation

R/T

1.: I did indeed love that review because you got down to business! You explained my flaws and my love for fanfic! (Just so you know, I'm just a noob like you!) This is my second fanfic and it's a first if you want to get technical because my first one was on a forum.

One more thing! With some reviews I've gotten that Zero has in a way replaced Aile because she doesn't have a biometal! Listen I can't just make her go say (OMG! I'm a chosen one for the biometals LMAO! I've got to make it so the situation flows and the time is appropriate! Otherwise this fic will turn out crappy.

Yes I WILL be making a sequel to this…just as soon as I get my hands on Megaman Zx Advent and add the custom storyline into it.

Megamanzxa: Hmmm nice try but you'll have to keep reading to find out.

And just so you know! I am making this a ZeroxLevi fic! Yes I know I lied before about the whole ZeroxPrairie but c'mon! If I had told you that before that would a major spoiler and you know what happen when fics are spoiled! MAJOR WORLD CHAOS AND THE END OF THE WORLD!!! There will be some ZeroxCiel fluff as well but I wont tell you guys when.

Pairings:

VentxAile

ZeroxLevi

ZeroxCiel (Strictly fluff)

0000000000000000000000

_The room was dark except at the end of it. There was a blue light. Zero walked towards it and realized it was a capsule filled with water and something else…it seem to be a person…a woman to be more specific. She had long lavender hair that went past her shoulders and blue skin armor. _

"_Wow…Ciel went through the trouble to hide this person." Zero stated. _

_He then looked at the bass of the capsule and whipped off the dirt where the name of this person would be. When he read the inscription on the capsule his eyes widened and he was speechless and scared. He only muttered out these words…_

"_L-L-Leviathan!?" _

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Of all the people that had to be in this capsule, Ciel had to choose Leviathan. Zero can just remember what she said right before Zero was about to engage Copy-X in battle for the very first time.

_**FLASH BACK!**_

_Both Zero and Leviathan were breathing hard due to their in battle. It seemed that no matter how hard they both tried, neither of them would have given up. Zero studied Leviathans movements for any signs of aggression. Leviathan was about attack with her Ice_ _Halberd but cringed in pain and lowered in decent. (__**A/N: If any of you forgot or didn't play or beat the first game, whenever Zero fights Levi, it's always underwater**__) Knowing that she had been beat she addressed Zero with this last phrase._

"_Heh looks like you've beaten me…I suppose I'm glad that I found someone stronger than me…Because of this I WILL destroy you personally!" She said as she was warped away. There was a long silence before Zero broke it._

"_...I really don't like it when people have a personal grudges against me…oh well, I must keep going forward to stop X"_

_**END FLASH BACK**_

Zero just stood their in front of the capsule where Leviathan was in for a good five minutes. Just standing there and reviewing his options. One of the many thoughts he had in his head was, _"I wonder how mad she'll be if I just leave her here and pretend this never happened"._

But before Zero really had a chance to collect and control his thoughts, he had heard a noise. It sounded like a hissing serpent. When he looked around him he saw nothing, but when he looked at the capsule in which Leviathan was encased in he noticed where the sound was coming from. When he took a look at the minuet details he notice something odd. The capsule was being decompressed! All the air was being released! Which means its beginning to activate!

"What the!? What's going on?!" Zero shouted

But his complaining was in vain. The capsule was slowly beginning to open. What was he going to do!? If he tried to high tail it out of there he will most surely be caught! The capsule opened fully and Leviathans body just dropped out like a sack of potatoes and landed with a loud thud...

"_Not the most graceful landing." _Zero joked in his head but he quickly removed these from his head due to the fact that this isn't the best time to joke around.

"Ugh…What happened…?" A voice came from the limp body. It was feminine and that meant that Leviathan was coming to the world the conscience.

Her body began to move slightly but didn't rise due to the fact that her body hasn't moved for about some time. But with her strength she lifted her head to see Zero standing there right there…in the synthetic flesh. (Hahaha I made a funny 3)

And at that moment it was as if God himself had poured his energy into Leviathan because as soon as she saw Zero's face she automatically rose to her feet and used the famous 'Finger of many accusations' and shouted out…

"YOU!!!" It was if the whole world went chibi at that moment. "What are you doing here!?" She shouted at him while pointing the finger to his face.

"I was going to ask you the same question…" Zero responded in a dull tone.

"What do you mean?!" Leviathan snapped back at him

"sigh…Leviathan, the last I've heard or seen of you, Fefnir or Harpuia was when you helped me destroy Omega." Zero said. His answer caused Leviathan to step back.

"Oh that's right…Yeah…I remember…we blacked out…We were all badly damaged…and then Ciel found us in the desert."

"In the desert?" Zero repeated.

"Yeah…Yeah she said she was looking for someone!" Leviathan said as she remembered the previous events.

"…Ciel…" Zero sighed

"Zero! What happened to you…? What happened to Wiel!?"

"You mean she didn't explain it to you."

"No…When I asked her she had that look in her eye as if someone had just died! But all she said was "it's nothing!" and continued to repair our damages to the best of her extent"

"That's Ciel alright…trying not to worry others but does a horrible job at it" Zero said as he chuckled.

"Zero this is serious! What happened after you defeated Omega!?" Leviathan demanded more than asked.

"Well…Leviathan get comfortable because this is going to take a good while!" Zero stated.

And so he explained everything, from the Caravan that Wiel's Reploids were chasing, to Area Zero to Kraft and his elites, the attack on Neo-Arcadia and finally to Ragnarock and how Wiel fused with its core to try and kill Zero. And to the last detail of where he was brought to this time by the power of the mother elf.

"Wait a sec! What do you mean she brought you to this _time?_" Leviathan questioned

"Well…right now…were about a hundred years after all that I just explained to you."

"…So that means that…"

"Yeah…Ciel's gone…" Zero finished her sentence.

"Well it sorta makes sense except for one thing" Leviathan announced.

"And that would be?" Zero asked curiously.

"Why are you here?!" Leviathan shouted which caused Zero to flinch. Zero quickly regained his composure and replied.

"Well it wasn't to find you I'll tell you that…I was sent here because of a level 5 distress signal was activated. That and a biometal signature that recently showed up in this area." Zero explained in a single breath.

"Biometal...where have I heard that before?" Levi muttered

"Well anyway…where's your helmet and where are Fefnir and Harpuia?" Zero asked

But as soon she heard the second part that question her face went to an extremely depressed and pained face. Zero tried to figure out what was wrong. He thought back to what was wrong…it was like he over looked something. But then he suddenly remembered the file that Ciel had left him.

"_Some rather great and bad has occurred…………………Leviathan, Harpuia, Fefnir……………Unable…………Fefnir, Harpuia…………Leviathan……successful……until needed again……………Door……behind wires……." _ He replayed in his head!

"_That's it! When you combine Ciel's file to Leviathans story it makes sense! It seems Ciel was unable repair Fefnir and Harpuia!...It must be hard…having the people you care about disappear just like that…Why for some reason have I felt this pain before…?(A/N: Megaman X4 people!)" _Zero stated in his head

"My helmet?" She said as he touched her lavender hair on the top of her head.

"Ciel said that she needed it…but as for Harpuia and Fefnir…well…Um…Ciel tried her best but…" It was quite obvious that she was having a hard time repeating the pain she went through.

"Forget I asked…after listening to that file Ciel left for me I understand what happened…Well it time we get going…Alouette, I mean Prairie is gonna be upset if I let this biometal slip through my grasps."

"Really now? Well as long as we're here…" Leviathan voice trailed of as she started to look around the room. It seems she was looking for something until…

"Found it!" She shouted as she pulled out her energy Halberd from a corner in the room.

"Well let's get going…we still got a lot ahead of us." Zero said as he led Leviathan out of the lab and to the outside. Leviathan looked up at the sky and gasped at what she saw.

"Wow…The sky looks so beautiful…"

Zero looked at what she was talking and soon agreed. It was an Aurora…it was glowing gently with a spew of many colors…It was the rainbow of the Arctic.

"Your right…" Zero was about say something else when his radio had come to life.

"_Zero? Are you okay!? When we suddenly lost contact with you we had feared the worst!" _Prairie said worryingly.

"Yeah I'm fine, just picked up a hitch hiker that's all!" Zero responded which caused Leviathan to be a little irritated.

"_Really now?...Well whoever it may be they'll have to sleep in your quarters due to the fact that we already have enough people on this aircraft as it is!"_

"B-but!" Zero began.

"_Zero! Do you really think it's wise to be arguing with me after I just finished having that __**talk **__with Cedre?" Prairie warned_

Zero sighed and responded. "No Ma'am…" But he continued. "By the way Prairie! Did you pinpoint the biometal?!" Zero asked

"_As a matter a fact I did! You remember that door that was electronically locked?" _ Zero only responded with a small 'Uh-huh'

"_Well it seems that it's on the other side it's there…but I'm detecting some high energy levels which leads me to believe that a Pseudoroid is there just like Model H had warned us! It should be unlocked by now. But be advised! I wouldn't recommend going down the way you came up. Apparently some mavericks are closing in on your position." _

"Understood, Zero out!" Zero said as he cut off the transmission. When he looked back at Leviathan it was clear she was very confused.

"Well it seems we're a bit stuck right now but I think I have an idea…" Zero looked behind him, it was a hole. When he looked down it he noticed that if he went down it he would be on the first floor….better! It led to the door to which Prairie was talking about.

"Well we better get going!" Zero exclaimed

"How do propose we do that!?" Levi protested "You clearly heard that they're Maverick comm-! She was interrupted by Zero picking her bridal style and jumping down into the hole.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Was the scream that came from Leviathan as they went faster and faster into the hole. Until they were abruptly stopped by the floor connecting to Zero's feet. Leviathan quickly jumped of his hands and scolded him.

"What in the HELL is wrong with you!? You could've gotten us both killed you relic!" Leviathan shouted obviously red in the face as she poked Zero in the head with the butt of her Halberd.

"Well we got down safe didn't we?" Zero said as he opened the door that Prairie unlocked. The only response from her was some muttering about dumb blonds.

Leviathan followed zero through the door but quickly stopped because Zero had halted so suddenly, when she went to see why he stopped and she realized that there was a large pool in front of him clearly at freezing temperature.

"Uh…" Was all that came out of Zero

"Well what are you waiting for!?" Leviathan shouted as she kicked his back which caused him to go straight into the water. She soon followed him in there and to her surprise she found him twitching his eye and shivering. **(Hell, you would be too!) **

"Wots wrong? Is the wittle baby cold!?" She asked while imitating the voice of a small child.

Still twitching Zero thought these words exactly. _"This is going to be a long day…"_

000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Scene change : Area X-1**

Aile had seen many weird things in her day…but what she was witnessing was by far the weirdest. Vent was already on his third plate of dumpling. She just sat there with chopsticks right under her mouth with a little rice on it. Not only that but Vents whole nervous system was already almost recalibrated.

"Hey…Have you seen Zero? All he was going to do was tell Prairie that I was in the infirmary. What's taking him so long" Vent asked breaking the silence.

"You know I don't know…"Aile was about to say something else but Mikomi (the baby-elf) had floated into the room.

"Hey look a Cyber-elf!" Vent said

"How many times do I have to say that I'm not a Cyber-elf!? I'm a Baby-elf for goodness sake! Get it straight man!" Mikomi shouted which startled Vent.

"Gah! Gomen!...By the way? Have you seen Zero lately?" Vent asked

"Yeah but I heard that he went to go retrieve a Biometal from the bad people!" Mikomi replied. There was a long silence.

"Uh…Vent? Are you ok?" Aile asked.

"NANI!?!?! HE TOOK MY MISSION!?" Was all that the whole Guardian aircraft heard.

0000000000000000000000000000

**Scene change: Area F-?**

Zero and leviathan stood infront of a door to what Zero presumed to have the biometal…or at least he hoped…the sooner he got out of this frozen over hell the better.

"I really didn't think you would hate the cold that much." Leviathan apologized.

"Whatever…we all learn new thing everyday." Zero replied sarcastically.

Both the reploids both entered the door, which led to a much larger room than before.

"Strange…this is where Prairie said the biometal was." Zero questioned. But before Zero could say anything else a reploid came out from the darkest corner of the waters. It was a blue Mermaid type reploid with red glowing eyes and a cord on it's head that led into the ground.

"Ohh what a pretty little Data disk you have there! I thought I told those mavericks to leave anything of importance with me!" The female reploid high pitched voice complained.

"So you're the leader of the mavericks here I presume?" Zero asked

"Oh! Your those mean Guardians that have been giving Master Serpent a hard time with Project Haven! You must be that century old Reploid named Zero!" The reploid accused

"_How did she know my name!? I haven't told anybody outside of the Guardians!" _Zero thought.

"And whose this tramp!?" The reploid asked as she pointed towards Leviathan.

"WHAT!? HOW DARE YOU!?" Leviathan outburst caused Zero to step back.

"Enough! I have wasted too much time on you! I am Lurerre the Abysaroid! Prepare to die!" The reploid said as she prepared to attack.

00000000000000000000000000000

Click that button….you know ya want to!


	12. Model L and Zero's past

A/N: Well im late...again...Well I have a legit reason this time. You see my school district makes us do science fair projects...that was tough...and I had to do a spanish project as well. Oh and in the time of my last update I have made 3 megaman music vids on youtube! just go to the search engine on youtube and type in OmegaZero718 and my vids will come up! Oh and this stupid site wont let me upload this chap! I would have uploaded it last sunday but this stupid site keeps giving me that 400 ERROR crap!

"_How did she know my name!? I haven't told anybody outside of the Guardians!" _Zero thought.

"And whose this tramp!?" The reploid asked as she pointed towards Leviathan.

"WHAT!? HOW DARE YOU!?" Leviathan outburst caused Zero to step back.

"Enough! I have wasted too much time on you! I am Lurerre the Abysaroid! Prepare to die!" The reploid said as she prepared to attack.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Oh she is gonna die!"_ Leviathan screamed in her head after she heard that high pitched doomsday device with fins called her a tramp!

"Take this!" Lurerre shouted as she started to gaining height.

"_What is she gonna do?" _Zero thought. To bad Zero didn't have enough time to think because Lurerre started throwing her signature Ice arrows!

Zero of course saw this coming but couldn't move out of the way in time because of the water thus resulting the arrow to clip his arm. Leviathan however used to these conditions slipped by them.

"Argh!!" Zero grunted in pain. When he looked at his arm, his mechanical fluids started to seep out and become diluted by the surrounding water.

"_This thing is much more powerful than you're standard mavericks"_

"Alright! The charade is up! It's obvious that you're an artificial Megaman! Which biometal are you using!?" Zero demanded. Lurerre descended obviously impressed.

"Well! If you must know!" Lurerre pointed her hand upward where Leviathan's Ice Mine started to grow on her palm.

"I am the lovely Model L Pseudoroid!" She finished as she threw the ice mine above both of our heroes.

"Hey! That's my attack…"Leviathan muttered

"Yeah I know! But now's not the time to-! LOOK OUT!" Zero pushed Leviathan out of the way before the ice mines dropping projectile hit here, but again the water hindered his speed. He got Leviathan out of the way but the ice bomb got his foot causing his foot to become frozen to the floor.

"Hah! Got ya!" Lurerre shouted gleefully! She then raised her altitude and the ground started to shake.

"What's going on!?" Zero demanded

"Oh nothing, you're now going to realize that a small fish like you should stay out of the big ponds!!!"

"Crap!!!"

"Time to finish you off!" Our maverick yelled. What Zero didn't expect was a huge mechanical fish (**Its huge I'm serious**) to rise from the ground and started swimming towards Zero at an amazing speed with it mouth open ready to swallow him whole!

"Not so fast!" A voice called out!

"What the!?" Before Zero had a chance to finish that phase Leviathan swooped in and jammed her halberd in between the giant mechaniloids teeth.

"If there's anyone who's going to kill Zero, it's me! So back off before I skewer you!"

"_Why did she save me? I know that's not only reason…" _By this point Zero was able to free himself.

"Why you little-!" Lurerre growled

"You little what!? I dare you to say tramp! Go ahead! Say it and I'll rip that pathetic thing off you call a face!" Levi threatened leaving Zero very…scared to be in her way.

"_Wow! She gets all pepped up because Lurerre called her that?"_ Then a thought occurred to him!

"_How come she never fought like this when she comes to me to pick a fight when I was in the resistance?!"_

"You're starting to get on my last nerves!" Lurerre snapped back

"Well that's too damn bad!" By this point Leviathan was going to kill anything that had a pulse. So she charged at Lurerre blindly. Big mistake on Leviathans part. Lurerre once again summoned her Mechaniloid that she was attached to but instead of her last attack she forced her giant counter part to open its mouth and create a whirlpool that would suck anything in there. Lets face it…it doesn't matter if Leviathan can fluently swim in water, she was slowly getting pulled be the current whether she liked it or not.

"_No! At this rate she'll be a goner!" _Zero panicked! For once in his life he couldn't figure out what to do! If he tried to save Leviathan he would surely be destroyed! But all of a sudden something sparked! He had felt this feeling once before. It…it was when Ciel was going to fall through the floor after she had woken Zero up from his slumber. So like back then he listened to his instincts! He drew his Z-Saber and jammed it into the floor! He quickly checked it for sturdiness and the results we as he expected.

"_Ok, It's sturdy! Alright Zero this is a one in a million chance!"_

"Hold on Leviathan!" Zero dashed and grabbed Leviathans handand tried with all of his being to get his saber to use a sturdy foothold!

"Oh no you don't!" Lurerre practically screamed as she increased the velocity on the whirlpool! Luckily Zero was able to grab his Z-saber before the current got to him!

"You know, I didn't ask you to help me!" Leviathan snapped at zero.

"Did you know that most people say 'thanks' after they're saved from a stunt like that?" Zero casually responded. **(A/n: Zero's so cool!!!)**

Lurerre seeing that her planed was foiled went for a new tactic! She withdrew her mechaniloid counterpart and lowered her decent.

"Heh you're just a little tactician aren't you? Well let's see you dodge this!" Lurerre said as she created an ice shield in front of her.

"_What now?"_ Zero asked himself

"Take this!" Lurerre formed an energy ball and used that to propel the shield at them. Zero seeing that this is an inescapable attack, pushed leviathan and got hit square in the face.

"Argh!" He grunted in pain.

"Zero!!! Do like to be a hero or do you have a strange urge to get hurt!?" Leviathan yelled

Zero turned his head to Leviathan irritated.

"Do you THINK I'm enjoying this pain!?!?" He yelled! They were acting like a bunch of bickering children.

By this point one of the computers in the background started to glow and turn on. Zero of course noticed but didn't want to let Lurerre to know he saw this.

"_What now!?" _

When the computer light dimmed, the screened revealed something that surprised Zero the most! It was X!...or it looked like him in his cyber elf form anyway. But this Cyber elf was much different. X's color scheme was a whole assortment of different shades of blue. But this Cyber elf had a soft pink color to it.

"Here...use this." It said in a soft voice as it threw what looked like a data chip in front of Zero.

"W-who are you!?" He asked

"Not now……I will reveal myself when the time is right…..now…now you must finish this fight." Then the light disappeared. Zero picked up the data chip and looked at it for a second and smirked.

"_This is…"_

"Hey! What's so funny!" Lurerre demanded but Zero didn't respond.

"Fine! Because of your rudeness, I'll kill you!!!" Lurerre shouted as she once again summoned her counter part and commanded it to eat Zero alive…again.

"Zero lookout!!!" Leviathan shouted

Zero quickly installed the data into his Z-saber and instantaneously turned into his **recoil rod**! He charged it up, and released it towards the floor causing him to sail upward above Lurerre!

"What the-!?" Lurerre stammered

Zero turned his recoil rod back into his Z-saber and pointed it downward and came down at an amazing speed ramming his sword into the head of the giant fish.

"…" Zero was silent…

"…" As was Lurerre and Leviathan

"…HAH!" Lurerre suddenly gave zero a hard uppercut that caused him to sail back high into the air. He drew his buster while in the air and aimed at the hole at which his Z-saber had created.

"_Steady…steady…FIRE!" _Zero fired his charge buster with _extreme _precision. It went through the hole on Lurerres mechaniloid and put a nice clean hole in its fusion core.

"AHHHHH!!!" Lurerre screamed.

"I-I can't believe! Done in by this little runt!"

"_R-Runt?" _Zero questioned. But before he had a chance to question Lurerres choice of words a rush of cold water towards him, mostly due to the explosion that Lurerre created. When the explosion cleared all there was left was Lurerres upper halve of the lure part of her body was left on the floor. Zero walker up to casually to her.

"A…Aren't you going to finish me off…?" Lurerre manage to squeak out of her mangled body.

"Heh…No, I'm not…But that doesn't mean that I'll protect you from _her_." Zero said as he emphasized on the 'her' part of his sentence. What was this 'her'? Well a shadow appeared behind Zero and all Zero did was sidestep to let it pass. Turned out that it was Leviathan with a serous face of death.

"_**What was that about me being a tramp?**_" Leviathan said in a surreal voice. The killer intent radiating off this reploid was unreal.

"Errrr……Mercy?"

"_**Not a chance in hell…" **_Leviathan raised her Halberd above Lurerre.

"Oh crap." Leviathan slammed her halberd down on Lurerres body at an amazing speed. She lifted it again and once more slammed it down on here body. She continually did this for about a good while because this was all that was going through leviathans mind was this. 'Lift halberd, slam halberd, repeat.'

"WHO'S THE TRAMP NOW YOU LITTE… (Abbreviated for another five minutes. **Why? Because if I were to add this part, not only will I have to change the rating on this fic from T to for teen to M for mature, the thing I had Leviathan to originally say would cause you to slump over on your computer and die!**)

As for Zero…He had never heard that many swears in one sentence.

"That was brutal…" A voice right next to Zero said as it watch leviathan finish her torture session.

"You're telling me…" Zero replied. Then it hit him hard! If Zero and Leviathan were the only left alive then who just talked to him?! He quickly turned his head to see a blue biometal that bore similar resemblance to Model X.

"Model L I presume?" Zero asked as he turned his head back to where leviathan was.

"Yes. And you must be Zero…The original Model Z."

"Indeed I am."

"So you are. I heard you and the chosen one for Model Z were beat by Prometheus." Zero immediately frowned when he heard this.

"…Yeah…Because of my incompetence I allowed a good man by the name of Giro to be killed."

"Don't worry about it." Model L reassured him. "I've got some bad news though. The other half of that data disk has been sent to Serpent."

"Oh well…at least we recovered another biometal…" At this point Leviathan was done and walked back to where Zero was.

"Lets get out of here Zero" Leviathan said. She looked at the biometal and glanced at Zero.

"What's this?" Levi asked

"That's what Ciel created out of your helmet. Biometal Model L." Zero pointed at Model L.

"And you must be Leviathan. I have a data file on you and a special encrypted file for you Zero."

"Really…?" Zero inquired. "You mind if I see them."

"Of course."

Zero nodded and grabbed Model L. He felt a small jolt in his hand which lead to his head thus causing his vision to go and black out.

When he opened his eyes he was in that same hateful dead purple wasteland where he had met Omega. He turned and saw to unscriptural files.

"Hmm…" Zero looked at both of them until he found what he was looking for, the file on him. He opened it and the audio file started to play.

"_Zero…The mother elf has told me about Ragnarock and you…seeing that Humans do not live as long as reploids I wont be able to see you again…I have dedicated my research on your history and the destruction of Model O. I've developed a chip program that may help you uncover some of your memories. Thought I have something to say…I have found out a lot about you and I have to say…something are better left not remembered. But I cannot explain it now…for my time is running short. From yours truly…Ciel"_

"Ciel…" Zero mumbled. Despite the warning he searched through the data file and came upon the chip of which Ciel talked about. Zero grasped it and just stared at it. A portion of his past life in a tiny chip. This is it. He installed it into his head and immediately he felt a massive pain in his head. It was like none he had ever experienced. It was like there was a black hole in his head sucking in everything and shooting out at the inside of his cranium.

"AHHHHHRGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!" He griped his head and fell on his knees. A rush of memories came to him.

**Flashback**

Zero opened his eyes and he found himself in some ancient lab. He looked around…there was a large computer screen and a capsule with some other of your standard lab equipment…Zero walked up to the monitor and read what was on it and was shocked!

"R-Robot master Project: Zero!?" Zero shouted. There was a noise of a door opening. Zero turned and there was an old man. He seemed very familiar. Why? Anyway the old decrepit man walked past Zero and walked up to a capsule with a skull on it. The old man pressed a few buttons on the capsule and the capsule opened. And came out a reploid…it was Zero! Or at least from his maverick hunting days.

"Good morning Zero...It's finally time to set my plan in motion…Come! Rockman and Forte and making there way here…it would be rude to be late for our guest and your brother…"

"_Brother?...Rockman?"_ Zero thought

"**Yes, Dr.Wily…**" The past Zero responded. But before Zero had time to say anything there was a bright flash and there was a time skip. Before Zero knew it he was witnessing a battle between himself and what looked like a black armored robot with fins on his head and machine guns on his hands and a blue armored robot that looked like X in a childish form fight the past version of himself. It was raining hard with lightning but this didn't stop them. These two robots were beating Zero barley in this epic battle.

"Zero! Stop it! Dr.Wily is only using you!" The blue robot shouted.

"Forget it Rockman! There's nothing we can do! It seems that something is corrupting him!" The black robot shouted.

"But Forte!" Rockman may have been distracted for only a second but it was all that the Maverick Zero needed. He quickly dashed towards Rockman and punched him in the stomach so hard that his fist went _through _Rockman's stomach.

"GAH!" Mechanical fluid came out of Rockman's mouth.

"**Got ya**…" Zero hand that was in Rockman started to glow and before you know it a large explosion was caused by Zero's hand causing Rockman to be disconnected from his lower half of his body leaving his upper half to be lying on the floor.

"N-No…" Forte muttered.

"**Heh…one down…one to go…**"

Zero could tell that Forte was pissed…for some reason Zero felt that Rockman was his rival. Forte began to grit his teeth.

"You…YOU…I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Forte screamed in rage as he dashed towards Maverick Zero in some serious hand to hand combat!

"HAHAHAHAHA! That's right Forte! Release your anger!" Dr. Wily laughed from a balcony where he was safe

This fighting lasted for about 10 minutes but abruptly stopped when Maverick Zero had applied the same tactic against Forte as he did with Rockman. Except his fist was in Forte's shoulder.

"**Heh…You're done!"**

"Heh…Think again…" Forte mumbled as mechanical fluid dripped form his mouth. He held Zero's hand so he wouldn't get away..

"**What!?" **Forte was glowing with a purple aura…

"Darkness…" Forte began.

"What do you think you're doing Forte!? If you do that you'll destroy you, me, Zero and this whole tower!" Wily said trying to reason with him.

"OVERLOAD!!!" That dark aura turned into a disastrous explosion that obliterated everything it touched! Forte, Zero, Wily and the entire fortress. It was a smoldering pile of ash and debris. Zero just stood there watching in horror.

"_T-This is my past!?"_ Zero's thoughts were interrupted by movement in the pile. Maverick Zero rose from the ashes severely damaged. All he did was look around and limp away into the darkness. Then a vehicle drove up to the area and an old man came out. He was different from Wily. He rushed up to the debris and started to dig through it with his hands.

"Rockman where are you!?" The old man asked himself. He kept digging until…

"Rockman!!!" He had apparently lived the explosion.

"Hnnn…"Rockman was barley conscience.

"Rockman! You're alive!" The man exclaimed

"Who are you? And who's Rockman…?" The old man sighed.

"Oh dear…it seems your memory chip has been damaged…" The old man said as Rockman fell asleep.

"Since you cannot remember anything……I'll guess I'll have to rebuild you and give you a new name." The old man said. The only response was Rockman was a small groan.

"I hope you can still protect this world without me…_Megaman X."_

**End flashback**

"Zero!" Levi said as she shook him awake. Zero opened his eyes with fear and turned to her.

"Bout time you woke up!" Model L said.

"What happened…?" Zero asked.

"Well you grabbed me and went into complete standby mode!" Model L said as she started floating around trying to reenact what happened. Zero was getting up when his communicator started to crackle.

"_Cshhhhh…ero…Zer…Ca…hear…me?" _Was all that came out.

"Prairie! The signal is weak! I'll try to get back to the base as soon as possible!" Zero said as cut off his communications with the guardian base.

"We should get going…there should be a Transerver at the end of this area." Zero said as he walked out of the door where the Transerver was.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Next chap!: A fire has broken out in the residential district! Now Zero, Vent, Aile and Leviathan must save survivors and find out who's responsible. But this Pseudoroid has more than one objective and may be hiding something from all our heroes.

A/N: Yes I believe that's what happened between Zero and the original Rockman and how Megaman X was born…As for the robot apocalypse…I'm not entirely sure…Well…Christmas is in 3 weeks…and I plan to do a Christmas special so stay tuned. Oh and I'm making a new fanfic called Megaman Axl! Be sure to look for this amazing story! So click that button and review.

**Staff after thoughts**

Levi: A Christmas story?

Me: Ayup!

Zero: hey I couldn't help but notice that you paired me with Leviathan as romance pairing…

Me: yeah…so

Zero: We have nothing in common.

Levi: Yeah!

Me: Well I'm not saying ZeroxCiel pairing aren't cool…but I sorta like the idea…and since im the writer, what I say goes!!!

Zero and Levi: 'Sweat drops'


	13. The past relived

A/N: Ok The last few reviews were…interesting

A/N: Ok The last few reviews were…interesting. Don't get me wrong I love questions. So hear I go

Someone asked that they wanted to know why I used the Japanese dub for Megaman and bass…well…lets say I couldn't figure out the connection from the original series and Zx. So…I only found similarities between X and Zx.

Zero: So…where have you been slacker?

Me: What do you mean? The last time I updated was……before……Christmas…damn.

Vent: Wow you really screwed up this time dude… what were you doing?

Me: well…for Christmas I got a Xbox 360 (halo 3 edition), xbox live and halo 3 Dynasty warriors Gundam…and ive been owning some noobs and made four more Megaman amv's on youtube!

Vent: That's sweet!

Zero: Lazy ass human…

Me: This human can stop this story so don't mess with me.

Zero: Grrr..fine.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zero was not in the best of moods. Leviathan was pretty reasonable and tolerable but when she was next to her biometal reincarnation…lets say that Zero has a breaking point.

"Then I would've beaten if he hadn't dodged my ice dragon and equipped his fire chip! I mean c'mon! That's cheating!" Levi explained to model L.

"You were being careless, a warrior of your status can't afford to do that." Zero said as both walked down the corridor to Trans server.

"Well that's true…that is kinda cheap…A _true_ warrior enjoys the thrill of combat and doesn't end it quickly." Model L said as Zero opened the door to the Trans server.

"Well let's see you save the world more the mind can count and take your time destroying the tyranny that killed countless of innocents."

"Hey! Master X wasn't that bad! He saved the world more time than you have!" Leviathan retorted. Zero just scoffed.

"YesX was a great person but that copy that which you served under was a maniac, a homicidal dictator, who would just tear through women and children alike to have a sense of righteousness so he can call himself a hero." Zero said with venom laced in his words. Thought the time he spent with Ciel he never could forgive her for creating Copy-X.

"How could you say that!?" Levi snapped. X was like a father to her. She looked up to him! She wasn't all battle crazed all the time like Fefnir, in fact she was once very sensitive and often helped the people of Neo Arcadia. But all that changed when the power of the Dark Elf was unleashed and X disappeared in order to seal the Dark elf. Then she had to learn everything the hard way.

"Don't start with me." Zero raised his voice. He was in no mood. He still had to file a mission report and oh how he hated those things. He input the coordinates and before they knew it, they were materialized to Guardian HQ.

**Scene change Area F-6?**

In the rubble of destroyed mavericks there was an eerie silence. Wait…more than eerie; it was as if death itself walked among the remains. In the dark corner there was a block of crystal ice. It's started to crack and in a blue fiery explosion the ice exploded. From the ruble walked out a figure, a mechanical ice rabbit to describe it.

"Kekekeke…It seems that Zero has survived the wrath of master Wiel…" The figure spoke but was quickly interrupted by a incoming transmission.

"_ChickaChickaChickaChicka……… Childre Inarabbita of Wiel's numbers…I presume you've awoken?"_ The voice asked.

"Yes I have…" Childre responded with a high pitched voice.

"_Good, good…The rest have awoken as well, in your hard drive you'll find a map to where we are…follow it so we commence with plan 'Neo Omega'._

"Yes sir…" And with that Childre warped out of the area with a bright flash.

_(A/n: Childre is actually hidden in the background in this area; she is hanging upside-down somewhere in the base of the level) _

00000000000000000000000000

"This is a very interesting mission report Zero…" Prairie said as she finished analyzing the report Zero had filled out.

"Sis always went somewhere to work on some of her projects but I didn't think it would be something this big…"

"Apparently she didn't want some of the guardians to know because of that lock she put on that file…too bad the enemy unsuccessfully hacked it…they messed it up pretty badly." Zero commented

"And according to Model L the rest of the data had been sent away…"

"Yeah…why?"

"Well…We recently found a pseudoroid reading with the same encryption as the data file you found in the lab…but we lost track of it."

"Hmm…well at least we know that the data disk hasn't reached Serpent yet…"

"Exactly!" Prairie said as she rose from her chair. But as soon as she rose she gave a small yawn.

"But I think this'll have to wait till wait till tomorrow…it's starting to get dark." She said. Zero looked out side of the cockpit and noticed it was sunset.

"Is that wise? There's a madman with the power to kill an entire country out there." Zero responded in a dull tone.

"Yes it is…What use is a soldier if he is too tired to carry his own gun……..Oh! Which reminds me! Prairie said as she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Zero. Zero took it and looked at it.

"6C? What is this?"

"That's your room. Since you are apart of the Guardians you are given a new room." Prairie said with a grin.

"Hmm…Very we-" Zero was about to finish his sentence when…

"ZERO! You're back!" The quite energetic Baby-elf said as she groped him.

"Oh…Hi Mikomi…"

"Did you beat up the bad people Zero?" She asked. Zero couldn't help but chuckle, here before him was one of the most advance beings in the world and it was acting no older than a human three year old. But Zero knew this was to be expected when he raised Cyber elves in the resistance base.

"Yes I did, I got em." Zero said with some fake sense of pride in his voice to make him sound great. But then he realized something.

"Um Prairie…? What happened to Vent?" Zero asked. Usually you can here him shouting 'Get that needle away from me' or something of that bizarre nature.

"Wellll…." Prairie chuckled. She began to explained to Zero that after Vent found out that Zero supposedly 'stole' his mission he was a bit restless which would only worsen his condition, so Muguet had pulled out her secret weapon…the ultra power sedative! Vent was going to be out for quite awhile and by a little while, when he wakes up he'll be as good as new.

"Well enough of that! You better go get some rest!" Prairie said rather quickly as she lead zero out of the Control room just as fast. She then closed the door leaving one very confused Reploid.

"What is she up to…?" Our hero said in a very low tone. He looked at the piece of paper Prairie gave to him and then shrugged.

"Hikomi, I'm going to leave and get some rest so…I don't know what cyber elves do to restore their energy so…"

"Oooh! Oooh! I'll go play with Mr. X!" She eagerly replied.

"Um ok…" Zero didn't feel right condemning his fellow maverick hunter to what would be equivalent to certain death but what could he do about it? Seeing that Zero wasn't going to argue she quickly left to find a certain piece of flying blue metal.

"She's quite a handful isn't she" Our favorite female biometal said behind Zero. This caused Zero to sigh…he already had enough problems today.

"Yeah but what can you expect…she a _baby elf_. Besides… What do you want Model L?"

"There's nothing to do here!" She ranted "The kid is out like a light, the lady with the red hair is fixing the hull for some reason and is _extremely_ cranky and some scientist named Flueve want to analyze me!" Oh the headache Zero would have when _and if_ this day ended.

"Well I'm going to my room…but I think it's best that you get analyzed to see what powers Vent can use in the battlefield." Zero said as he said as he walked down the hallway to elevator.

"Hmph! Fine I'll go and get violated! But before I go…I have something to tell you." Model L floated towards Zero's head.

"She likes you…" Wait, what? Zero was about to ask why said such a thing but before he could Model L was already down the hall giggling.

"'_She likes you'? Who_ _could she be talking about?"_ Zero pondered as the elevator started to rise. Prairie? No…She was like a sister to him and vice versa. Aile? No…Highly unlikely…Cedre? Oh God forbid! She was a walking time bomb…literally. Rose? No…While she was shy she only acted a little helpless when she was near Vent. Muguet? Do you need an explanation?……the last person that he can think of was Leviathan…and that was pretty farfetched…She would rather kill Zero, and she would, then have a relationship with him. He let out a sigh.

"_Why am I even thinking about this anyway…I'm a weapon of war, a monument of a one mans sins, not what these humans like to call…__'__Love machines'."_ By this point Zero was already on the sixth level on the ship. 6A, 6B…Ah 6C. Then something occurred to Zero. Shouldn't he have a key? He looks at the lock to find it was disabled.

"_Perhaps the security inside the ship is not necessary." _Zero thought. But when he opened the doorhe saw none other than Leviathan sitting on the bed reading some sort of book. Both looked that each other in the eyes from across the room and stated one thing.

"What are _you _doing here!?" Both laced with venom in each word. Then he realized what was going on!

"Alouette" He muttered…Little did he know that a certain commander was watching the scenes giggling. Irritated, Zero pulled out his Z buster and shot the surveillance camera in the corner of the ceiling. Zero muttered something about kids and sighed. He should have seen this coming. After all Prairie's the one who told him but he forgot once he engaged Lurerre in combat.

"Well I don't think Prairie is going to help us on this…so I guess I'll compromise…" Zero said as he started to think. This wasn't going to be easy at all. Then he came up with a solution…he wasn't particularly going to enjoy this but it couldn't get any worse now could it?

"Oh? What do you suggest Zero?" Levi said with her voice filled with irritation.

"Well…" He did not like how this was going to end for him.

"You can take my bed and I'll shut down on the floor" There he said it!

"Really, because if you would have said anything else I would have _made_ you sleep on the floor" Levi commented with a smug smirk on her face. Zero sighed; he had enough for one day…all he needed was a good nights rest. He walked to the opposite side of where leviathan was, sat down and leaned against the wall, closed his eyes and shut down for the night. Little did he know that he was going to have one hell of a dream.

0000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as Zero shutdown he felt extremely weird. He felt like he just got fired out of a sling shot in zero gravity. Next thing he knew there was a bright flash. He opened his eyes and realized that he was in sort of house. He quickly looked to see where he was. He was in some sort of dining room and there were shelves filled with some sort of toys that were horizontally stacked. He turned around and saw to two figures. One looked like a bald reploid and the other looked like an old man in a high tech wheel chair that looked like it had a very large but very advance life support system hooked up. He then figured out that they were talking and quickly decided to eavesdrop.

"……But the only one who seems to fret and worry deeply so much is X…That is the source of his great potential." The old man said in a weak voice.

"_X?" _Zero thought confusingly. Fortunately, the reploid was also confused by this mans words.

"X's worrying shows great potential? It's not a weakness?" He asked. This caused the old man to look down and smirk.

"Well I suppose it might be…under normal circumstances, but in this case, it could be the beginning of a new connection between robots and humans." The old man lifted his head and looked the reploid.

"But of course you don't know yet that that potential will be a wellspring of hope or usher in an era of utter chaos………I have extended my life as long as possible to see it all play out, but it looks like I wont be around long enough now." The other reploid was still silent as he listened carefully.

"But I believe that is enough Sigma…I believe that is all." That name seem to get Zero frustrated…It was something about that name that made Zero get angry…as if it robbed something from his life.

"Yes, Dr. Cain." Sigma turned and left the area. There was a long silence until the doctor finally spoke.

"So…Zero…how long have you been standing there?"

"_What?_" Zero panicked

"Come now…I know your there…what is it you wish to speak to me about."

Zero did as he was told…after all, he somewhat felt that he could trust him. He came out from where he was hiding and looked at the doctor.

"My, my…look how much you've grown…" The doctor chuckled.

"What going on?" Zero asked.

"What's going in is that you are reliving the past…while it may not include you specifically but it tell you a little more about the time of which you lived in. You see…something horrible is about to take place."

"The maverick wars…" Zero mumbled

"Ah yes, a fitting name for an event this traumatic for the world."

"How did this all start…?"

"Ah yes…cough It all started with your creator…Dr. Wily…"

"_Oh great…doesn't he seem to be the center of all my problems" _Zero thought sarcastically

"What about him?"

"Well Zero…when he created you he input a virus into you called the Zero virus."

"A virus?" Zero asked. To him this seemed to be a little odd.

"Hehehe…yes…a virus. This virus cause all _reploids_ to lose all rational and and lose all common sense…It in a way make's them think that they are superior to the ones that created them." Dr Cain said as he emphasized on the word 'reploids'.

"Reploids? What are you trying to say?" Zero asked not knowing the answer.

"Even though you are referred as the reploid hero, you are really an ancient robot…"

"So…I really am ancient…" Zero sighed.

"Yes, indeed you are…after all you did come from the same time as X if not older." After that Zero fell quiet. There were so many questions to ask! Zero closed his eyes and went with what his conscience to him to ask.

"What was this 'power' which X possesses that you were talking to sigma about?" The good Dr. just smiled.

"I thought you may ask that. What X has is an amazing ability which can only be used in the face of great danger. I believe the program that activates it is…Shining Finger.exe, I believe that's what it was called…If I do remember…you have a program for a similar ability…"

"I do?" Zero asked! This was odd…

"Yes but unfortunately it is voice activated and the voice code is in an ancient Japanese language." When he finished the room started to shake.

"Well this is the time we part. I have downloaded the voice code in its original format into your C Drive. Good bye Zero, the ultimate warrior."

"Good bye…Doctor Cain…" And with that Zero started to faze out of the world.

"Reploids…created by humanity, yet possessing abilities far beyond our own." The doctor said as a bright light along with a large tremor appeared.

"Man-kinds arrogance?... No." And the light enveloped them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hehehe" the figure over Zero chuckled as it lifted something in the air that was about the length of half a foot.

"This oughta teach you to let your guard down when your room mate happens to be your rival." Leviathan said as she un-corked what seemed to be a permanent marker. She was about to unleash hell on Zero's face when it came to a halt.

"_But he did_ _save me…" _Uh-oh…Leviathans conscience was interfering!

"_But he deserves it! After the way he talked about Master X!"_

In the long-run she only caused herself to give herself a headache and gave up. Zero had done nothing wrong to her.……But she seriously needed to write on someone's face! She pondered on whom to do it to and came to a conclusion which was indicated by a devious smile. She left the room for five minutes and came back with a satisfied smile and went to sleep. Let's just say Vent is going to have a little surprise in the morning.

000000000000000000000000

The next couple of days flew for the rest of the guardian base. No biometal signatures appeared so thing were generally boring which drove our little battle princess on the verge of insanity. When vent woke up the next morning he lost it! HIS FACE WAS VANDALIZED! As for Zero thing were normal…I guess. Before anyone knew it another biometal signature was found. So now Zero, Vent, Aile and leviathan were infront of a large apartment complex that was in a fiery blaze!

"Finally some action!" Vent said while in his model Zx form.

"This is my first mission so we cannot afford to screw up!" Aile said as she checked her standard issue guardian body armor and loaded her rifle.

"Time to kick some maverick butt!" Leviathan commented with her Halberd ready in her hand.

"Remember! This is a rescue mission! There are civilians here! They come first! If we loose the biometal we can just track it down!" Zero said as they were about to enter the blaze.

"_Just hope that training that Vent and I went through pays off…" _Zero thought as he recalled some certain event.

**Flashback** (Not putting it in italics because this ones a doozy)

"ARGHHHHH!" Vent groaned as he tried to remove the permanent marker off his face!

"WHY IN THE HELL WOULD ANYONE DO THIS!?" He said as he put rubbing alcohol on some toilet paper to try and rub of the ink. This was Zero's wake up call. He slowly opened his eyes due to the commotion. He looked to his left and saw Levi sleeping sloppily on the bed with a marker in her hand. Zero sighed. She just can't go through one night without screwin around with someone can she? He felt it was better to walk around the ship and check in with Prairie than stick around for Leviathan to wake up and go medieval on his ass. He got up and realized something! The dream.

"Was it real?..."Zero muttered to himself. Then he remembered what the doctor said! He quickly searched through his C Drive and found a written document. He realized that he may need to write this down. He took leviathans marker and pulled out a sheet of paper from a book, closed his eyes and wrote on the paper.

When he opened his eyes he looked as the paper and saw what he had written.

_Ore no kono te ga Makkani Moeru. Shouri wo tsukameto todoroki sakebu! Bakunetsu, DARKUNESS FINGER!_

Zero let out a sigh of relief, at least it wasn't written in Japanese characters. He looked it over and saw a word that he could understand.

"_Darkuness finger? That does sound like Darkness finger" _Zero thought. So…X had Shining finger while he had Darkness finger. How ironic. His thoughts were interrupted as someone gave a knock on the door.

"Mr. Zero? Are you in there? There is something I wish to speak to you about."

"Flueve?" That was odd…what would be the matter? Zero opened the door.

"What's the matter." Zero asked

000000000000000000000000000

"Interesting…so this machine can replicate any enemy from ones memories?" Zero asked as he looked at what seemed to be a large glass room. It somewhat looked like a recording studio but bigger and was designed for combat.

"So what's the problem with it?" Zero asked curiously.

"Well…I haven't exactly tested it…I was hoping Vent could test it but seeing as he's in the condition he's currently in…"

"Sure I'll test…" Zero said as he finished his sentence.

"T-Thank you! Just step right in!" Flueve said as he opened the door to the training area. Zero walked in. He had to say he was a little nervous. What would come from his past? Sigma? Copy-X? Elpizo? Wiel?...Omega? He didn't even notice that he was already in the middle of the room to face his past.

00000000000000000000000

"Zero what's this about!?" Vent whined. He was still upset about the whole marker thing and there were still traces of it still on his face.

"This is about your training…Flueve just built an interesting machine."

"Really? What does it do?"

"_That is for you to find out."_ Zero thought as he led vent to the lab. That simulation was pretty damn good. And hard as hell. They opened the door and there it was again. That room again except it was like a war-torn battle field.

"Dude what happened?" Vent asked.

"I haven't seen this much damage since we had our first mission" He commented.

"I think I have a good idea where Model H's power originated from."

"Really you do."

"Yea, and what better is training against the original? Now I want you to transform into your Model HX form."

"Alright! Lets do this! Model H! Model X!" Vent shouted as both models appeared and poured out data.

"Double! Rock-on!" There was a bright light! And just like before, when it dimmed he was in the armor of Model Hx. Zero smirked and left the training room and went to operate on the computer that was on the opposite side of the glass. Zero took a USB cable and plugged it into his communicator.

"Extracting sim data…extract from YEAR I…Enemy files…four guardians…Execute sim file…Harpuia.exe. Round 1." Zero said in a dull and emotionless tone. And to Vents surprise, the area around him turned dark and a battle torn urban area formed.

"Whoa..." Vent was speechless. Oh but he hadn't seen the good part yet! Then before he knew it data started materialize in the form of someone that next to levi, Zero knew all to well.

"EHHHHH!?" He looks just like me!!" Vent shouted.

"I am Harpuia! One of the four guardians of Master X!" Harpuia answered as he readied his sabers.

**End Flashback**

"Stay Away from me you maverick!" A woman yelled at the top of her lungs at Zero!

"Will you stop that?! I'm not a maverick!" Zero shouted as he tried to help this woman who was under a pile of wood.

"How was I supposed to know that!? My whole day has been total hell!" She shouted

"Hold that thought…" Zero pulled out his saber and in a flash, the rubble that pilled on the woman was sliced. She sighed and stood up amazed.

"Thank you so much! And I'm very sorry about the whole maverick thing"

"No problem! I'll have you sent to Guardian Hq and they'll send you home." Zero said as he pulled out a mini Transerver.

"Oh before you do that I have something to give you." The woman said as she went in her pocket and pulled out a card key.

"The one who started this blaze in the large room that this key is for. The landlord locked him in there to reduce the damage." She gave him the card key and used the mini Transerver.

Zero took this moment to contact his team.

"Guys! Meet up on the eighth floor! I've got the card key that leads to the one responsible for this."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Uh-oh…" Aile said as she just got a message from Prairie.

"What's wrong?" Vent asked. Aile had that worried face where she couldn't tell if they could do this.

"Just got word from Prairie! Were getting too close to the target!"

"So what's the problem!?" Leviathan obnoxiously asked.

"Mavericks…An army of them! Aile shouted

"WHAT!?" Vent shouted which rang through everyone's ears.

"New plan guys…" Zero announced. "Leviathan and Aile, can you be able to defend this area from those mavericks?"

"What!? That's SO unfair!" Aile outbursted. Leviathan couldn't help agree with her.

"How come you guys don't have to stay out here!? Why can't we go inside and take names and kick ass!?"

"Because! We have an army of maverick coming and we are in a structurally unsound building! The first thing that they'll do is bring down this building with all of us in it! Then all of our efforts will be for nothing!" Zero explained quite loudly.

"He's right." Leviathan reassured Aile. She walked up to Zero and whispered something to him.

"You SO owe me a bout for this." Zero sighed.

"All right lets do this!" Vent shouted very optimistically which caused everyone to sigh. Zero opened the door with the key card and our two heroes entered.

"Be careful Vent…"Aile muttered as she loaded her rifle

"Ah don't worry about them…Zero has some sort of lucky streak…"

"Yeah……"

00000000000000000000000000000

A/N: RAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I HAVE FINALLY BROKEN THE CHAINS OF WRTERS BLOCK!!

And for all the readers I have a special thing for you.

POST FIC MEETING!

Me: So…what do you think?

Every character!: YOUR LATE!

Me: STINGY!

Levi: Yeah…I understand school is tough…BUT PULL YURSELF TOGETHER!

Me: HEY ! this was 12 pages long

Zero: Whatever.

ME; Hey why don't everyone check out my youtube page AND ill put a link to what levi looks in the fic.

Leviathans pic:

liline./art/Leviathan-for-zero-zand-10195161

Youtube page: /profile?userOmegaZero718


End file.
